Another Galaxy but Same Lifestyle
by FantasyRider35
Summary: Courier Six found himself in a Galaxy Far Far Away, now he must adapt to space travel, aliens, killer robot generals and magician with laser swords that can cut almost anything, does he have a chance at all? Meh he could always work as the Galaxy's Courier in between sides. Rated M for Violence, blood and psychotic moments (Possibly). Courier x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Galaxy but same Lifestyle**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fallout New Vegas or Star Wars the Clone Wars, I do own MY version of the Courier.**

 **Criticism Okay I guess.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **OOC's (Out of Character) are to be expected.**

 **[] = POV changest**

 **~~= Locations/Scene changes**

 ** _Ship =_** **Ship's/location names**

"Courier" =Talking

'Courier' = Thoughts

*BOOM* = Sound Effects

 _"Comm"_ = Communicator

[In the End] = Song

 **Index/Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Name: Howard Waller**

 **Age: 24**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sexuality** **: Straight**

 **Homeworld** **: Earth**

 **Born: 2257**

 **Occupation(s): Courier, Wanderer**

 **Karma: Guardian of the Wastes**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

 **Strength: 7**

 **Perception: 5**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Charisma: 9**

 **Intelligence: 7**

 **Agility: 6**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Skills**

 **Speech: 75**

 **Barter: 50**

 **Repair: 60**

 **Medicine: 36**

 **Science: 50**

 **Sneak: 32**

 **Survival: 20**

 **Energy Weapons: 24**

 **Guns: 45**

 **Melee Weapons: 38**

 **Unarmed: 23**

 **Traits**

 **Wild Wasteland**

 **Good Natured**

 **Skilled**

 **Perks**

 **Strong Back**

 **Lady Killer**

 **Confirmed Bachelor**

 **Intense Training**

 **Swift Learner**

 **Comprehension**

 **Run 'n Gun**

 **Gunslinger**

 **Hand Loader**

 **Quick Draw**

 **Terrifying prescense**

 **Here and Now**

 **Fortune Finder**

 **Scrounger**

 **Robotics Expert**

 **Tag**

 **Strength Implant**

 **Reinforced Spine**

 **Inventory**

 **Desert Ranger Armor (Equipped)**

 **Desert Ranger Helmet (Equipped)**

 **T-45d Power Armor**

 **T-45d Power Armor Helmet**

 **Joshua Graham's Armor**

 **Roving Trader Outfit**

 **Roving Trader Hat**

 **Wasteland Wanderer Outfit**

 **Ballcap with Glasses**

 **Biker Goggles**

 **Leather Armor**

 **Sheriff's Duster**

 **Sheriff's Hat**

 **Cowboy Repeater**

 **Katana**

 **Laser RCW**

 **.44 Magnum Revolver**

 **Hunter Revolver GRA**

 **Hunting Rifle**

 **.45 Auto SMG**

 **Hunting Shotgun**

 **Lever Action Shotgun**

 **Q-35 Matter Modulator**

 **Recharger Rifle**

 **Esther**

 **Annabelle**

 **Grenade Rifle**

 **Dynamite x 40**

 **Frag Grenade x15**

 **Plasma Grenade x15**

 **Pulse Grenade x15**

 **Proton Throwing Axe x25**

 **Mini Nuke x 12**

 **Power Glove**

 **Stealth Boy x15**

 **Stimpack x30**

* * *

 **~Earth, Big Empty~**

A lone individual was walking towards a floating Brain covered by glass and a mechanical platform with small arms, there were three screens in the 'Front' of the Jar two on top showed eyes while the third was revealing a mouth, "and this will be safe?" asked a voice that belonged to Howard Waller as he stared at a prototype teleporter created by the scientists of the Think Tank but it was mostly Dr. Klein who had came up with the creation that was now in the Courier's hands, "OF COURSE IT'S SAFE, AFTER ALL I CREATED IT!" yelled the blue brain as he had explained about possibly his greatest achievement until another voice piped up "Don't you mean 'OUR' created it Dr. Klein?" another brain scientist in a jar spoke up from Dr. Borous."SHUT YOUR TRAP DR. BOROUS! IT'S MINE I CREATED WITH MY OWN SCIENCE!" shouted the Brain bot who had handed him the item to the man in front of them.

The Courier's face which was covered by the Desert Ranger helmet with Green low-light optics frowned, "I'll test it but if anything happens to me, YOU Klein will be held responsible since you claim it to be yours than as a group" stated the now tester of the new prototype teleporter installed rifle that'll take him somewhere else besides Big MT and the Mojave, the Leader of the think tank replied trying to save his own metal from taking the blame "DID I SAY MINE? I MEANT TO SAY OUR PROJECT!" Dr. Mobius who was a recent addition to the Tank spoke up "Now that's more like it Klein" the mentioned individual just grumbled, Dr. Dala voiced her thoughts "I'm going to miss my Teddy bear" despite their interactions both the flesh body and the mind of a scientist in a contraption conversations every time she said that sent chills up his spine.

'I have fought against the legion, Mr. House, Psychos, and even Deathclaws that can give someone like ME nightmares and yet THIS nickname is the one I'm TRULY scared of.' thought the male hero of the Wasteland and while thinking he had stepped a bit back as if to give distance away from Dala, he shook his head and brought up his trusty Pip-boy 3000 and scrolled through his inventory and saw the words [Prototype Teleporter] and in a few seconds it materialized into his palms and it looked like the gun the brought him here but except a rifle version "wish me luck" he stated before he pointed it at the dark night sky where stars were sparkling above and pulled the trigger.

*Click*

Nothing happened.

"OH WHAT DID YOU FOOLS DO!?" spoke the lead smart individual as they had saw that nothing had happened "Us!? Didn't you say it was YOUR idea to make something like this!?" shouted Dr. 0 as he didn't like the one being pinned on for someone else's fault, espicially Klein's mistakes and the said Brain was about to retort when a sudden explosion erupted.

*BOOM*

All the current Doctors within the facility looked at where the armored one was at and saw a large scorch mark of where he had originally stood and what was in place of the former was the prototype rifle and there was only one word that spread throughout the whole place formed into to words "uh oh."

* * *

 **~Unknown~**

"Oh my body" groaned Howard as he had started to feel his body ache from the sudden explosion, his conscious began to give way as he slowly opened his eyes and saw through the green optics a place he had not seen before nor does he know of origins but knows it's some sort of room completely grey and he currently laid on a bed and a door was on the side of his sleeping arrangement and heard voices that were muffled due to the thickness of the metal "where did he come from?" asked a voice that he didn't know but then another answered that gave him some clarity "we don't know General, we just found him in the middle of the hanger laying there unconscious" and that comment made the Courier curious as to why the second said 'Hanger', was he in some sort military base of some kind? If so then he may have caused trouble without him knowing but there was two things that had bothered him the most.

Where the fuck was he at?

And the second was 'God damn it Klein!' mentally cursed the Leading scientist of Big MT.

* * *

 **[ _Resolute's_ corridor, Anakin's POV]**

Today's recent events have been the weirdest, we just returned from being rescued on that planet and it's inhabitants that we had saved from destruction. The separatists created such a devastating weapon but luckily I managed to take it out before it could be used against the village but it's protection was also due to Ahsoka, Rex and Bly and not to mention that the villagers assisting in the defense of their home. We left them behind due to keeping our word of not letting them involved and wished them the best of safety, I still have my bandages from the little healer but my recovery is going well now that we have Bacta and medical droids.

Everything was going well since we were returning back to Coruscant to give our report to the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor who is also my friend, but as I said everything was going fine until one of the bridge crew members spoke up "Sirs!" he caught our attention "We have detected a strange anomaly" an unknown? My padawan Ahsoka asked "where?" and we got a response "it's appearing inside of the ships hanger!" that caught us off guard then ship's alarms blared and the automated voice roared to life **"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"** have some of the droids got on board when we were still at Quell and are now attacking? No it couldn't be possible the Admiral told me that they weren't boarded at all so this made no sense so the only logical explanation is that different energy source. And so naturally when these instances occur if we've been boarded the crew went to deal with it but since we have security already on the way to deal with it me and the others on the bridge stayed but since I'm different from the others and felt for the fear of my men though not shown it due to the Jedi Code I began to stay calm.

 _"Generals"_ my commlink beeped and I recognized the voice that belonged to my most trust commander, Captain Rex, I replied "what is it Rex?" we were curious to what they found _"You better come and see this sir, you're not going to believe it."_ that raised both alarms and suspiscion at the Captain's suggestion so me and the other Jedi in the room immediately went down to see for ourselves on what the clones had discovered.

 **~ _Resolute's_ Hanger**

We reached the hanger and saw several clones gathering around something that was unknown due to their armor blocking view, I looked and I saw Rex who stood nearby straight like the soldier he is and he saluted "General" he spoke and when he said that the other clones who were formally huddled stood up and saluted, "what's the situation?" asked Aayla as she, Ahsoka and Me walked towards the soldier's location, Bly gave the report "we found someone General" that made me curious "someone?" asked my Togrutan Jedi student, Rex just motioned us to follow him and we did.

As the troops gave way and to the whispers and mutterings of those within the immediate area our eyes saw what can only be described as an armored person.

The head had a round metal helmet and what looked liked to be some sort of gas mask with two green looking optics for eyes, on the side was some kind of strange lighting device and a single filter on the side, and that's what made the strange helmet it was the strange armor that got me wondering, a heavy looking piece of metal that was on the what I assume is the torso of the body in front of us, a long coat of some kind the seems to reach the back of their knees which seemed to be dirty and had bits of worn out and tears here and there, a pair of light brown but weathered colored pants that had some stitches sticking out and small patches the also seem to be out of place such as the darker shade of the same color on the right legs, a pair of what I assume is boots but of what kind I have no idea, on the right hand was a dark shaded colored glove that seems to go with the outfit but on the left it was different.

A large unknown device on the forearm that looked like bulky and had a large rectangular screen of some kind with only three buttons and what appears to be a some kind of wheel that has and unknown feature and his hand were covered by fingerless gloves that some Jedi also use sometimes.

This unknown person did not move an inch even when Ahsoka shrugged them, this led to believe that they were unconscious for the time being but then the younger Jedi under my tutelage grabbed the head in which I hissed "Ahsoka what are you doing?" we don't know if this guy is feigning sleep and my spring up and attack her, "it's alright Master" she answered to me as she slowly removed the helmet and placed it on top of a nearby crate to reveal our shock.

They were male and showed them to be Human.

He had blonde hair that seemed to be a bit longer that only reached to his shoulders but they were also dirty, his face held mostly dirt and grime but if one were to look close enough you could see some scars on his face and his age looks like he was in his 20's. A young adult. I quickly regained my senses from the shock of the unknown's identity reveal and looked at the troops "men get this unknown to a room, and place guards at his door, this guy is in for questioning." I didn't know why but my instincts tell him he's dangerous and that he should be watched out for, and he will be questioned due to HOW he appeared and WHY he looked like a Human. Some of the troops nodded and went to the young man and lifted him up "Holy KRYFF! This guy is heavy!" complained one of the clones as they put both of his arms on their respective shoulders "even with the both of us this one has some surreal weight" stated another trooper as they slowly left the hanger and took the stranger to his room.

I left after them to get back at the bridge and I took a glance at my young pupil and saw her hold the man's helmet in her hands "hey snips" I called her in the nickname I gave her, she turned her head towards me and Aayla's direction "come on" I motioned her to follow and she did but still carried the helmet on her side.

 **~Corridor Hallway~**

And that's how we came to here, and I had asked on to how he got here as there had to be some kind of explanation "Where did he come from?" I had asked Drone who was one of the clones who were standing guard, his other companion if I remember correctly Kicker replied "we don't know General, we found him in the middle of the hanger laying there unconscious" I groaned as I should have known that the clones wouldn't know anything either since this stranger just appeared all of a sudden "Okay just make sure he doesn't get out okay?" I ordered the troops to keep watch for him, for all we could know he's actually a spy and the Seps have discovered a new way to infiltrate bases to steal information about our fleet movements and with that I left the two troopers knowing that the newly acquired person would be unconscious for a while.

 **[Room, Courier POV]**

I had overheard the conversion behind the door that kept my room locked, so what I discovered is that now I'm some kind of prisoner of some sort of military faction and two guards have been placed at my room/cell, bad luck dude for you don't know who you are dealing with here, but I need to formulate some kind of plan to get out of here and know where the hell I am.

Fuck it.

I slowly walked up to the door and hear it hiss open upwards, huh, I looked at my two supposed guards and saw some kind of Armor I've never seen before which was mostly colored white, they both turned their heads towards me and I saw their helmets had T-shaped black colored visors looking at me, "um hi?" I spoke quietly as I felt both of their eyes behind their helmets give into my own, now if I HAD my helmet I wouldn't be feeling this but since I woke up without it on I felt somewhat vulnerable since I have the armor but no headgear but this isn't the first time I felt something similar sometime ago back in the Mojave but nonetheless one of them spoke out "HEY!" and in reaction to being spotted when the Stealth Boys I once had before I quickly used my reflex to try and knockout the guard on my right by gripping his arm and pulled him down and I raised one of my legs and kneed him in the stomach "Gah!" he yelped as I inflicted pain his buddy shouted which strangely sounded like the first guard "hold it right there!" I spun so that I could use my strength to send the one in my arms towards his pal by throwing him which forced them both to fall on the ground and as soon as I saw them hit I ran off in a random direction since I don't know where my location is at.

Oh well time to wing it as usual.

 **[Third POV]**

Clones Drone and Kicker groaned as they slowly got up and saw the newcomer just turned to a corner one of them opened up a commlink and called their commander "This is Kicker, our Guest is on the run!" and the message was received when the alarms blared and Ahsoka's voice spoke _"what happened?"_ Drone answered "he caught us off guard, just as soon as General Skywalker left us Commander Tano" now clones were bred to become superior to droids and are to think creatively and be quick but this one struck like lightning and in a quick flash the two were on the ground they couldn't believe they were caught off guard from someone who was considered knocked out and not only that but he took one of their blasters.

Meanwhile Rex and Bly were both running down with a squad of their brothers to locate their 'Guest' and detain him since it was reported he was armed with a blaster and considered dangerous as he had quickly beaten the two who were supposed to be watching over him, "this is commander Bly where did he go?" questioned the second officer as they were heading somewhere _"he went into hallway C"_ that was somewhat good news since the end of the hallway is actually the same one that he was currently running down but the bad part was when they encountered there would possibly be a firefight and one of them might accidentally kill him and they need his being unharmed so that they can interrogate so that they could know if he worked for the CIS.

"come on men! We almost have him!" came the order in a shout as the clones began to race faster to Hallway C and trap him, as they got near one of the soldier shouted while pointing "I see him!" and indeed the strange young human male was standing there with his head looking towards their direction "set blasters to stun" and multiple clicks sounded as they came closer but then a bolt ran past them "cover!" ordered Bly as more blue laser bolts came at them and missing them but it seemed to work to keep them from shortening the distance, Rex pulled out his twin pistols and fired back.

With the Courier he had just found himself his new favorite laser gun when he had tried it out by shooting at the approaching men in armor similar to his guards, to say the least it may have earned his fancy but the aiming was shit, he wasn't intentionally trying to hit them just try and make sure they don't catch him again but it seemed the gun in his hands was both his new toy and yet also shitty aiming, how those guys fought with such defective weapons he would never know, 'okay now they started to shoot back' thought the blonde haired Mojave guardian as he took cover and fired back to suppress his newly acquired opponents, he doesn't like fighting but will not hesitate to kill if necessary such as the situation right now, but then again they might have families so he will not let them be harmed.

Much.

"Surrender!" shouted one of the armored individuals, he had shouted back "why!?" he honestly doesn't know why he should since he was innocent, well he was as innocent as the next hero of the wastes, "by order of the Galactic Republic you're under arrest" shouted a second one and what he said gave the blue eyed man question 'Galactic Republic?, are we in space?' unfortunately the poor simple wasteland survivor's answer was ironic since they are technically in space but he doesn't know it, "I'm innocent I tell ya! I'm being framed!" that caused metaphorical sweatdrops underneath the clones helmets at the answer 'who is this guy?' thought a shiny as he kept in cover as bolts kept being shot at and then no more appeared and the only sound was a click that signaled that the rifle in the intruder's hand was empty. There was only one word that escaped from his mouth "FUCK!" the Courier looked at them and threw his now depleted rifle towards a trooper to slow them down for a little bit and then ran off down the same hallway he was going.

 **~Hanger~**

The Armored but helmetless warrior arrived in what he assumed was the Hanger that the one of his former guards spoke about and saw various vehicles that he isn't familiar with and some strange looks from what he assumed were pilots but what was more concerning is that they all have the same face. Are they all from one family? If so he respects the mother to birth so many brothers yeah he knows how women give birth, don't ask him how, "Stop right there!" another voice yelled at him but it was different from the others who had tried to stop him, it sounded girlish and feminine he put up his hands in the air to show that he acknowledged her words, he then slowly turned around and saw what had shocked him. There was an Alien in front of him but it was also a girl.

She had these red and white tentacle things on her head, her eyes were blue colored similar to his own, her skin was a tan like orange color but don't get him on her choice of clothing, she had only a small single piece of cloth that seemed to be her shirt while her skirt reached to her knees and internally sighed when he noticed she had a white colored pants, hoping that there were no perverts within the troop, but what caught his attention was the laser beam like blade she was holding and pointed at him, she also seemed to be quite young possibly 15 or 14 years at least she then spoke out which confirmed that she was indeed the one who had told him to stop "you got no where to hide" and the blade seemed to bit closer than what he assumed as a safe distance but she had a point, he didn't know if there were in some kind of base or if he was abducted and is now a prisoner but one thing was certain, she may be right but that doesn't mean he isn't without help.

"That maybe true little one, I DON'T have anywhere to go." he paused as he had saw her gain a smirk but then gave her a smirk of his own "but that don't mean I don't have any weapons on me!" he then brought his pip-boy and pushed one of the buttons and then something happened that had shocked the people in the immediate vicinity and those who just barely arrived.

A rifle of sorts appeared out of nowhere was up in the air above the armored unknown's head and then dropped so that the blonde man could aim the weapon at Ahsoka Tano. Well it would be serious if the troopers didn't snicker at the weapon, "what's funny?" asked aiming soldier as he didn't know why or what they were laughing "a slugthrower? Really?" one of the similar looking faced soldier snorted out, another one spoke up "those things are ANCIENT, there's no way you could ever hope to even make a dent in our armor" now that maybe true in some eyes but the more experienced soldiers saw some effectiveness that some of the oldest weapons proved to be 'dude you do NOT disrespect MY guns! Prepare for pain assholes!' he then aimed the gun and shot the ground and then suddenly one of the arrogant white armored soldiers felt pain in their arm "AH!" 'not even hope to make a dent my ass.' thought the veteran Hero as he re-aimed his gun at the girl "anyone else has something to say bad about my weapons?" he asked out loud as if daring one of them to insult his favorites.

*Beep*

A beep sound was heard behind him "what the?" he wondered where it came from until a shocking jolt of electricity coursed throughout his entire body, and then it stopped as he felt his conscious fade away from him and he spoke only two words "not...again..." and then he collapsed.

* * *

 **~Cell block~**

"Ugh" groaned the Courier as he had regained his mind as the numbing feeling vanish "not again" he grumbled to himself as looked up and saw that there as no one was around and felt a bit of relief when he saw that he still had his Pip-boy 3000 on his forearm but notices that his wrists are cuffed "ah shit" he muttered once more as he tried to at least get some kind of info from his arm device but since he was chained he could not get an inch, he struggled but stopped when he had heard voices just outside of his cell block and since there was nothing between them but an energy barrier of sorts he would hear their conversations and he had heard two voices, one was the alien girl and the other was a mature man.

"But master he's dangerous, he at least injured one of the men who was sent to detain him" ah that asshole had it coming to him since he mocked his favorite repeater and the second one replied "I know what he did snips and I don't like it as much as you do but the council wants to get some info out of him and to see if he's a spy" he continued listening on their conversation without their knowing but he felt offended when he heard that they think about him being a spy 'how rude' but nonetheless he listens even more "but master I don't feel the force in him, it's like completely void of it and we both know every being in the galaxy needs it to sustain life but he doesn't" "I know it's of concern and worrying that we can't feel anything from him, it's almost like he isn't alive but we have to interrogate him anyway."

Now it's time for the big reveal of who investigator number two is and his question was answered when he had saw who it was.

They were human male much like him but he had dark brown colored hair and blue eyes that showed compassion and yet a bit of irritation, he wore what seemed to be a some kind of robe garb with shoulder pads for pieces of armor and a cylinder object hanging off of his belt.

"So you're the one who had injured Kicker" said the brown haired male who had entered his room followed by the smaller alien chick, Howard nodded "yes, yes I did" the young extraterrestrial girl folded her arms and looked away from the blonde's own eyes "I also hear you did because he insulted your weapon of choice" spoke the interrogator again as the Courier just seemed to be responding to his questions to the best of his ability which happen to be unique wording "that little shit-nugget should've known to NOT insult my guns, NO ONE disses them" and the interrogation/interview continued with the results.

Anakin asked Howard again "you do realize you attacked a couple of soldiers who are members of the Grand Army of the Republic right?" and this caused confusion within the Courier's expression "I've never heard of this 'Galactic Republic' or 'Grand Army of the Republic' dude" this shocked the two how could he have never heard of the Republic, it was what made up most of the galaxy, figuratively of course, but he should at least know what's going on right? "You do know there's a war going on right?" asked the non-human female asked as she had hoped that he wasn't playing with them but alas his answers made even more confusion "a war you say? Not MY problem then" both were appalled at how he doesn't care about the situation that the Republic is in or the threat the CIS pose.

At this Ahsoka pounded her fists against the table of where the other male's hands were chained up "how can you say that!?" but before she could say anymore the Pip-boy owner spoke once more "you didn't let me finish yet" and at that the young Togruta realized that she became a bit more emotional in her outburst than what they taught at the temple back on coruscant which also happens to be their next stop, the blonde haired boy continued "It's not my problem because it's not my fight" and this caused confusion from Anakin Skywalker and embarrassment from Ahsoka Tano at the revelation that their captive had given them, Anakin pressed more questions "don't you work for the Separatists?" this caused his padawan to get her mind back on track and skyguy did raise a valid point, if he infiltrated this ship didn't he work for the money-grubbers? and if he failed his mission what would they do with him? "Who? Monkguy I don't even know what's going on anymore" he mind was still processing the fact that there was a FREAKING ALIEN IN FRONT OF HIM! But nonetheless he has no idea what's even happening since he wasn't completely paying attention, Tano snickered when her teacher was called 'Monkguy' maybe she should call him that instead of 'Skyguy' she has to give this unknown some credit for creativity.

"What do you mean you don't know?" further questioned the Jedi Knight on the subject at hand but he got his answer "I tell you guys I don't know! On what I DO know is that I was messing with a device of my creation and then I found myself here" technically it's partly true and partly false but these guys don't need to know that. The Chosen one sighed once more for what he felt like the thousandth time today as the detained was giving them mixed answers, it was obvious he was hiding something and somehow finds a way to change subject, from what he had heard from both Rex and Bly he was a trained soldier and knew how to fire a weapon but also seemed to show his lack of knowledge of the blaster's usage and just shot in their general direction randomly as if praying that he would get a lucky hit, heh there is no luck but the forces however it seems that this man has proven that somewhat false as he had managed to evade capture and get a hit from his slugthrower but there was one thing that still bothered him.

"What's that device on you arm?" he had asked the owner as more detailed reports said he pushed one of the buttons and his rifle appeared, "would you believe me if I told you it's a toy?" asked back at his Interrogator in turn made Ahsoka roll her eyes and couldn't believe that this man was this evasive, "Okay since I know that I'll probably die or be experimented on I'll tell you" that got their attention "It's called a Pip-boy 3000" and then their attention became even more confused "what does it do?" asked Ahsoka and the blonde one replied with a bit of glee "It's a multi-purpose device young one, it can show your vital signs, the name of the owner, it also has a map feature in case if I ever get lost and it can play music" now this piqued their interests again as they couldn't believe that this small device can have so many features into one but it would seem the Courier wasn't done "it's also a mini armory" now THAT was hard to believe "pfft" scoffed Anakin as he COULD believe the others except THAT answer "if it's what you say it is then why don't you show us?" mocked the Jedi as he still was unconvinced, "I would but as you can see my hands are tied" retorted Waller as he lifted up both of his wrists to show them what he means.

"It seems we're at an impasse then" spoke the blonde as he stared at the duo in front of him, he earlier noticed that he didn't have his feet chained so he put both of his feet on the table between him and the young girl's teacher who was thinking the same thing about being in a stalemate but if he was going to get information he might as well want to know the boy's needs "what do you want?" he didn't like it, kriff he was tempted to use his lightsaber and cut off his prisoner's arm so that he could take it so that the Republic could have them make copies but alas he was bound to the Jedi Code and he was kind of interested in it too.

The Pip-boy user replied "First order of business, I want a room of my own and the reason is my frigging Back hurts like hell" don't get him wrong it wasn't the first time he slept on something hard and cold but with his armor on it was REALLY uncomfortable, Ahsoka heard what he said and nodded to herself as it was standard for those who are POW's.

"Secondly I want to be able to at the very least be able to move around to stretch my legs, to be honest my feet are numb" another common request mostly for getting info secretly but it would seem that the General wanted to be careful "alright but if you do you're going to have someone follow you around as to make sure you don't cause any trouble" the blue eyed male opposite of the Force user nodded and continued "third is that" he paused once more as they all heard a low grumbling noise within the room "I'm hungry, and I need to find the cafeteria, meatery or whatever the fuck you guys have" and as to further his request the sound came back bug this time much louder and the Courier grabbed his stomach and leaned his head forward while groaning, Anakin walked closer and undid the cuffs "alright get up but like I said you're going to have a trooper follow you around" he then shouted off to the side "Captain Rex get in here" and a soldier that was chasing the now escorted came in.

He wore an armor similar to those who wore them but his had blue markings and behind his legs is what looked like some kind of black skirt with blue trimmings, he also had a padded left shoulder for a bit of extra protection and his front side of the helmet was blue markings of some design but suffice to say this guy looked nice in the Earther's opinion and gave him a bit of a personality aside from showing off but his voice spoke much like those two guards he once had before, "let's go prisoner" no word came from the POW but he followed anyway.

 **~Hallway~**

The walk was a quiet one as the duo who were walking towards the eating area hadn't spoken one word to each other, as they continued the Courier was pondering as to why his guide/guard had sound like the various but same voice, this bothered until he couldn't handle it anymore "alright man tell me HOW!?" he shouted at the other known as Rex who turned his head towards his designated follower as they continued on their path "what do you mean?" he had asked Howard as to what he meant and he got an answer "how the hell are you guys sharing the same kind of voice!?" that's what he meant? He knew that he didn't know since he was outside of the cell placed on duty and heard the conversation and knows that he's is somewhat justified on his questions, Well he may as well indulge the troublemaker's curiosity "it's because we're clones" and at that the Mojave savior nodded "ah that makes sense" well somewhat made sense, he didn't really get the purpose for cloning but he knew that humanity back on earth had tried to create a similar process, look how that turned out.

Plus add on to the fact that he had talked with his brain, LITERALLY so after that happened he had decided to just take the most random and any kind of similar situations in stride, mostly ignored it as much as he could whenever it had some kind of smack talk.

And now they have finally arrived at the Mess Hall where several look alikes were chatting away or just sitting down that was until one of them had approached and had a sling was walking towards the now entering Prisoner and Guardsman "oh it's you" said the Clone who had an arm sling as he saw the one who had a luck shot was entering the room, "Kicker right?" asked the Slug thrower owner sheepishly as he had wondered which Clone he had shot at, the white armored soldier nodded "yeah that's me" the blonde earthling gave his apologies "I'm sorry about that, I got a bit caught up in the heat of the moment" he rubbed the back of his head nervously as his fighting instinct took control of his actions, Kicker got a bit closer to the duster wearing wastelander and kicked him hard in the shin which caused him some pain "YEOW!" he grabbed his shin and kneeled over "Now we're even" and he went back to his table to eat the food he had unattended for a few minutes.

"I kind of deserved that." was the only response he could say as he slowly began to eat the food they had.

 **~Bride~**

"We're entering Coruscant sir!" stated Yularen as he and his superiors were headed back home, Anakin nodded and began to think on what the council would do since their new 'Passenger' had NO connection to the force, he only had one thought 'I've somehow got a bad feeling about all this.' his ship had just come out of hyperspace and were now approaching the Capital planet of the Galactic Republic.

* * *

 **Author Note: ****Sorry for changing POV's between characters a lot I was having a hard time trying to focus since my Xbox kind of broke down an I haven't played Fallout New Vegas in a LONG while, to be honest I haven't even COMPLETED the damn thing and I had to REMEMBER the clone wars although that's tough since it's hard to find some good episodes that have not been blocked due to copyrights.**

 **So don't expect to find this story updated that much since I'll probably be busy with other works and trying to find some episodes, maybe you guys like it or maybe you don't, it don't matter because you have your opinions on the matter. Speaking of which I want to ask you guys something.**

 **Would you like to see the Courier a Badass? (As much as I can) Or see him challenged due to lower tech weaponry? (A.K.A Bullets won't work on droids and only laser or plasma are effective).**

 **Leave a Review in comments and your opinions on either A: Badass Courier? or B: Weaker Courier? or C: How I deal with it on my own?**

 **Sincerely FantasyRanger 645, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Galaxy same Lifestyle**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fallout New Vegas or Star Wars the Clone Wars, I do own MY version of the Courier.**

 **Criticism Okay I guess.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **OOC's (Out of Character) are to be expected.**

 **[] = POV changes**

 **~~= Locations/Scene changes**

 ** _Ship =_** **Ship's/location names**

"Courier" =Talking

'Courier' = Thoughts

*BOOM* = Sound Effects

 _"Comm"_ = Communicator

[In the End] = Song

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Coruscant, _Resolute~_**

Howard Waller was brought up to the bridge by a couple of clones who were stationed outside of his room, "what did I do this time?" the prisoner asked his escorts while moving "the general wants another word with you" was the response that came one of them, Howard rolled his eyes "not another one" he whispered to himself quietly so that the other two couldn't hear him, he was getting sick of being interrogated by this 'Skywalker' fellow and his alien companion.

So thankfully he still had his Pip-boy on him and soon began to fiddle around with it, but when he checked his inventory he had saw that he had acquired a new weapon, it was similar to those that the troopers have on their person, 'ooh' he thought at the implications of having one of these 'DC-15 carbine rifle.' in his stash and using it later against whatever enemies there are.

But his eyes were wide as he had saw the planet that they were approaching and suffice to say, if earth was hell then this place was a heavenly paradise that many back home would want, but alas due to the nukes dropping off a great many years ago the earth had become a desolate wasteland with little to no vegetation, at least until clean water had returned back to the world in which if he had studied some things from older books is that life needs water and plenty of sun.

Nonetheless he had actually felt a bit more intimidated by the large skyscrapers that seem to literally touch the sky when the ship had slowly began it's descent, "oh hello" said the girl known as Ahsoka as she caught the attention of her masters and the admiral, "Hey" he waved his cuffed hand and gave a small grin, "so what's going on now?" he asked those present as he was confused about what the hell was happening.

"You have caught the attention of the Jedi council AND the Chancellor himself, they would very much like to meet you" came the answer from Skywalker as he and his other two Jedi looked outside and saw the ship docking, the blonde male right then knew that this would be considered at 'First Contact' scenario and unfortunately he didn't have any trust with this Council or Chancellor, if you have lived the life he had to live through then you would say that some of his actions are justified.

SOME of them anyway.

But what caught his attention besides the vast advanced city is the fact that this man's so called 'Padawan' had his helmet in one of her arms and he was very attached to it, "girl, can you hand me my helmet please?" he asked the gal so that he didn't feel completely naked, she nodded "sure here ya go" she then handed him his head protective gear and in which case he had put it on, with the helmet he could listen to any songs he had on his Pip-boy so that the music couldn't cause some sort disrupt of any kind and that no one will be distracted from their work.

He selected his '[Playlist]' of songs from before the Nukes fell that sent the world back to the Stone-age so to speak, his song had started to play and he soon walked back to his temporary quarters while ignoring the words that he couldn't hear from the Jedi but he was sure that they were either telling him something or ordering him, meh it didn't matter he needed to listen to some good old country songs.

[To the Town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day. Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say. No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip. The stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip.]

[Big Iron on his Hip.]

Sang along Howard as he was walking through the hallways and ignoring any clone that have given him either a glare for injuring one of their own or confusion as to why he was on board their ship.

His movements have led him to what he guessed to be the shooting gallery as he had spotted several troopers firing at what he had assumed is some sort of holographic projection of these so called 'Droids' that this 'Separatist' used in their army, he wanted to see how good they were with those 'Blaster' guns and see if there was any kind of advantage over bullets, but nonetheless he continued to listen to his tunes while keeping an eye on how many hits they could get differently.

One of the clones spotted him and motioned for his fellow men to look at the Courier as he had looked at them with his Green optics which unfazed them as they were more or less in a similar manner of concealing their heads underneath their helmets "hey it's that 'Guest' the General's been telling us about" stated one of them as they were eyeing him as if assessing his gear in which they saw him have a some outdated archaic weapon that used slugs which were considered weak and useless by galactic standards.

Some of them even laughed a bit at the sight of this newcomer using something that the whole galaxy itself hasn't used since the birth of the Republic, Waller saw this and frowned underneath his helmet, sure the weapon is weathered and old but it still gets the job done, and he was going to prove it to them by using the gallery.

The Terran had then began to sing a bit loudly, not too much that everyone can but loud enough so that only he can hear the words he was singing along with, he took aim while using the V.A.T.S. and looked at the highest possible limb that might cause the most extreme damage due to how much of a percent he gotten if his shot connected, and he had a plan to make sure for that and it would show that not everything needs to be blaster based.

Unknown to him he was being watched by Captain Rex, Commander Bly, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura and Anakin Skywalker from the view up above where they could see all of the training exercises that the men had began to practice.

"Are you sure this is Okay general?" asked Bly to his superior as he can not believe that the Jedi is allowing this unknown to use their training facility, Aayla replied to her officer's question "do not worry Bly, I sense that he does not intend to cause harm to the troops who are with him down there, but rather a more sense of a competition" and the force users knew she was right as they felt as if he was being challenged to a shooting contest to see which is better.

"I'm still not believing that his so called 'Armory' is on that small little device on his arm" spoke Skywalker still skeptical about what the man said a few hours ago, however he had to be patient and see the results and see if he was wrong or if he was just bluffing.

He pulled the trigger at his current target and the bullet had whizzed past the safety barrier that was placed should their be any sort of backfire and hit the holographic head of the boned looking droid if not piercing it due to the kinetic force that his weapon has, but he wasn't done with just one but focused on five others, he pulled the trigger once more in quick succession for each of the others and all the while grinning underneath his helmet a bit, don't get him wrong he doesn't like to show off like his is now but he had wanted to shove it in their face.

The Troopers jaws were open at the sheer speed of how this stranger had just headshot every one of the six holographic Droids that they were practicing on before he had entered, some of them thought it was impossible or that one of their own was helping him while another group thought that it was impressive for someone to eliminate in such speed with using nothing but a simple ancient slugthrower.

Meanwhile back up from the Viewing stands the group had just witnessed something that could only prove that he was not any ordinary human, he definitely wasn't some sort of force sensitive for it was confirmed that he lacked any traces of the force but he also could be something else that looks human but another alien race that uses outdated weaponry.

If so then how in the name of the Republic did he get in the _Resolute_ without anyone detecting or noticing him before they found him on board?

Back with Howard though he had just finished the song that he always listened to whenever he traveled during the Mojave, well more like stopped it since he realized that hearing the same song OVER AND OVER again for the past few months have been getting tiresome but hey at least he had more than one song in his so called [Playlist] but he'll listen to them later, he turned and smirked at the open mouths of the Clones at how efficient he dealt with the holograms.

With that he walked out of the firing range and began to walk back to his assigned room done with his not-so-daily walk, he passed by a couple of these so called 'Droids' and needless to say they sort of intrigued him on how different than they were from the bots from Rob-co, the one's that he encountered were more of the Violent type with old programming that was created before the Great War and before he was born, these machines however were quite the opposite but the other different things were that the bots back in the wasteland actually spoke English.

While the Droids on the spaceship made only beeps and unfortunately he didn't understand what they were saying, so he made guesses as to what they were saying but he also felt that he made most of the wrong words causing some form of misunderstanding between them.

But then two clones walked to him and underneath Howard's own helmet he groaned as whenever there was one or two of those soldiers it was normally what he called a 'Fetching' and to him that means that the leader's of this ship want to speak with him "what is it now?" asked the Desert Ranger as he lowered his head in annoyance, one of the two who came to retrieve him responded "the Generals would like you to be back on the bridge for a Proper introduction" and at that the trio walked off to the bridge while the Terran was complaining in his mind at why these guys bother him so much.

* * *

 **~Shuttle En-route to the Jedi Temple platform~**

"So you summoned me to the Bridge and now we're all going to meet some other monks?" asked the Earthling in annoyance as he had JUST reached the bridge and now they told him that they were going to the Hanger and use one of their 'Gunships' to go and land on one of the platforms they were going to, Ahsoka replied "we're not going to see just 'Monks' as you phrase it, you are going to meet the Jedi and our Council as well as the Chancellor who have taken an interest in you" she had wanted to let this newcomer to show some respect to the Jedi who have protected the Galaxy for thousands of years.

Howard merely snapped back "OI! Don't you try and get snippy with me brat! I don't know WHO these other Jedi are or this Chancellor and I DON'T particularly care, all you'll get from me is either a bare response or a threat because I'm a man of my Fucking own!" then the older male spoke up "and yet you're speaking a reply to one of the Jedi and not a threat either" at this the blonde underneath the Green optical visors had groaned once more in irritation as Sky boy had gotten him "Fuck you." was all he said before he became quiet.

Anakin was calm on the outside but on the Inside he was insulted by that vulgar usage of language and not to mention that this man had insulted not only the Jedi in general and his student but also somewhat insulted his friend the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.

Aayla on the other hand was sighing as it was like watching over a temperamental child who was complaining about being away from his favorite toy, but there was no doubt in her mind that he had saw some things that will scar a man and probably experienced some type of situation where the situation will be difficult and even impossible but there was another thing she sensed, he wasn't exactly who he seems.

The ship then slowed down which signaled that they were arriving at their destination "ready to meet the important figures to the Galactic Republic?" asked Anakin to the still helmeted individual who seemed to appeared to be silent and nodded, he couldn't see underneath the armored protective headgear but he could tell that this wasn't something to make fun of.

So when the door opened which had shown a very bright light that they were all temporarily been blinded with the exception of Howard since his visors acted as sunglasses, but the groups eyes readjusted themselves and they saw a group of people wearing robes underneath brown cloaks while another few in the group wore what Howard assumed was also robes but more flashy than the ones before, he guess the ones with the brown cloaks were these 'Jedi'.

He saw a tall man that had black skin and stern eyes, he had a frown on his facial expression as if displeased or disappointed but from what he had seen from a distance he also looked somewhat stressed out, but from what he doesn't know exactly but he guessed it was due to the war, he had a dark shade of cream colored robes and a belt with a clipped cylinder object hanging off on the side, he had dark brown pair of boots or shoes.

He seen another man with orange combed hair and a beard, he had blue eyes that showed patience and intelligence, he didn't wear a cloak like the others rather going without one but on both of his forearm were that was similar to the clone armor pieces and on his shins as well, he had a lightly colored tan robe with a brown belt wrapped around his waist also had a cylinder item but of a different design.

Then there was a tiny green alien thing standing there, he was very small but he also knew that he must also be one of these Jedi along with the black man, and for a moment he felt both of their eyes connect and he saw vast amount of wisdom in them, he had a great many deal of wrinkles on his person and a few strands of grey hair while also signifying that he was balding and old with age, his torso was covered by a darker brown shade of clothes while underneath a whiter colored cloak while hunching over, he had his hands on a smaller cane that had supported him.

There was a woman among the group and suffice to say she was beautiful, her skin was lightly colored but not too light or too dark but in between, she had chocolate brown eyes that showed compassion and sincerity that was mostly not seen in his world, her brown hair was tied into a bun and she wore what he assumed was a female variant of an official dress that this Republic used which also hugged her figure, but alas he was more of an action guy rather than a romantic even though he was considered as a 'Lady-killer'.

For the Fifth person who was male he had short black hair that seemed to be combed, he also had facial hair which was a goatee, his eyes were also brown that had revealed to be one of conviction and yet determination, he wore a fancy dress outfit underneath another fancy overcoat, but his stance was that of clam like the bald one, but he had a presence of kindness and compassion similar to the pretty woman.

However the last one was an elderly male who had a great many wrinkles on his face like the tiny green alien, his eyes showed a gentle side and his hair was white and swept back, his outfit though was very high-class which seemed to be even more expensive then the other two but there was something off about him despite his friendly nature, and his instincts were telling him to either run or kill him since it normally went off in the face of a much greater danger he came across but he held back, he had to keep an eye on this elderly man.

"Master Secura, Master Skywalker and young Padawan Ahsoka, welcome back" stated the small but yet elder aged space wizard as he spoke in a strange unique way of wording, the three bowed and responded "thank you Master Yoda" and then Howard approached still in his combat gear which caught the attention of everyone in the immediate area, "a stranger you, brought back" spoke the green colored alien now named Yoda, but how he said it was more like he knew rather than questioned.

Sky-boy answered "yes master, we have brought someone that is rather 'unique' the council may want to know of" at the word of 'Unique' Howard from behind his three escorts simply waved his hand from side to side, but the woman had approached him "nice to make your acquaintance, I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo" Padme introduced herself to the Terran, she wasn't the only one as the other young male also introduced himself "and I'm Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan."

Howard wanted to introduce himself but wanted for everyone else to do the same "nice to meet you both, why don't your friends introduce themselves too?" he then motioned to the others in the group to begin their own intros.

The bald black man spoke up "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu of the Jedi council" with that he bowed.

The orange haired elder then began "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, also member of the Jedi council."

The little green elder answered "Master Yoda and Grandmaster of the Jedi Council, I am."

And finally the other older human male who gave off a dreading aura came to him "pleasure to meet you young man, I am Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic." he extended his hand so that Howard could shake it but since they already called themselves he had at least give them the same, luckily it was Obi-wan who had asked who he was "may I ask who your name is my good man?" he had wanted to know about this person who had lacked any sort of connection of the Force which was not natural in any means throughout the whole galaxy, it was unnerving.

The Earth wastelander responded "from where I'm from many people have called me many things and only my friends call me by my own name, but everyone did name me one thing and it stuck since then, you can all call me Courier." spoke the now job titled called Courier, at this the mostly became confused as to why he would be named after something that no one used for the past few thousands of years.

"Reasons for this, there are?" inquired Yoda as he and the others soon became curious, Howard nodded and answered "yes but I won't go into it, let's just say that it involved a lot of walking around from where I came from" and he left it at that, but since they couldn't underneath his headgear he had every now and then darted his eyes towards the Chancellor.

* * *

 **~Jedi Council Chambers~**

Howard was escorted into the supposed Council chambers so that the head figures of the entire Jedi order could find out what to do with him since he couldn't be alone in fear of potential danger while another reason was for wanting to know more about his biology, He had saw Obi-wan, Mace, and Yoda sitting in their respective seats and many others in theirs that varied in alien species, he even saw a few that weren't physically there instead were replaced by Holographic projections from wherever they are at.

Next to him was Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, they told him that they would ask him questions and he was to answer them to the best of his abilities, from the Courier's perspective it meant that they would ask him questions either about his origins and maybe the location of his home which sorry to say he won't answer that since it was more personal and he didn't want a war to reach his home when it's still recovering after 200 years.

Now the questioning/interrogations began.

"How old are you?" was the question right off to the start, as much as he would like to give them a smartass remark he knew that they somehow possessed some kind of otherworldly magic and he would be at a disadvantage, so he answered "24 sir." he might be an asshole but he at least knew how to be polite when asked in an equally politeness.

"Where do you come from?" inquired Yoda as he and the others wanted to obtain as much information as possible, he replied with an answer they didn't like "I'm afraid you'll have to be specific sir" they sensed a bit of aggravation radiating off of him but they had proceeded to ask again "what planet do you come from? asked Mace Windu a bit more forceful then needed, Courier responded "I'm afraid I cannot answer that sir." that answer seemed to displease them somewhat.

Then the orange colored haired man asked for the council once more "why did you call yourself 'Courier'?" the rest also wanted to know again as to why he was named after an occupation, he answered that sort of gotten them little amount of information "it's because due to my former occupation as a Courier, it sort of just stuck and everyone calls me that" he wouldn't disclose further on that than need to, they were NOT his friends but they also weren't his enemies.

However before the council could continue Anakin Skywalker came in with his Padawan following, he bowed in respect for his interference "I'm sorry for interrupting your questioning masters but Chancellor Palpatine would like to speak with the Courier" he said as he had delivered the message to the Heads of the whole Light Side Order, one of them darted their eyes towards the Jedi Knight, "this is Council affairs, the Chancellor will have to wait" but before anyone of them could continue Skywalker spoke out a few more words "He said that it will only be for a moment and nothing serious".

Internally Waller had sighed in relief that someone had bailed him out of the situation but was sill somewhat peeved that someone ELSE wanted to ask him countless questions.

Yoda and Windu looked at each other for a brief moment as to why the Leader of the entire Republic would want to speak with him, but since they had decided to let the Chosen One take the Courier to meet the high-leader, when the door closed and the one person they were questioning was no longer among them they began to talk.

"You sensed it too didn't you?" asked Master Plo Koon as he and the others had detected a small change when they had asked about the soldier's Homeworld, "Defensive, the Courier came to be, he did." answered Yoda as the man had unknowingly flinched when spoke about his world as if it was a sensitive subject, there were many possibilities as to why he reacted, however when they tried to get into his mind they were blocked by an unknown force, though they did try when they were inquiring but they were stopped by something that they didn't know.

Yoda had a more disturbed look as he was the one who was more attuned to the force than everybody else within the council but since the living Force was non-existent in their new guest he had a mixed feelings about it.

"Keep an Eye on our guest, we will" stated the elder Master as he and the others were somewhat wary about this newcomer, the other council members nodded and adjourned their meeting.

* * *

 **~Senate Building, Chancellor's Office~**

The door opened and entered the duo of Howard Waller and Anakin Skywalker, they both were going to meet the leader of the galaxy-side government, "Ah young Skywalker, Mr. Courier please welcome" stated the old man as he gestured the two and they walked towards him where they shook hands, "Mr. Chancellor It's a pleasure to meet with you" replied Howard with a friendly tone but on the inside he was very wary around this man.

"Hello Chancellor" spoke a familiar female Voice that caused the trio to turn and see Padme still in her outfit and along with Bail as they both entered, "oh hello Senator Padme, Senator Organa I was about to have a chat with the Courier here" and the mentioned guest nodded his head as he had sat on one of the arm-chairs and looked at the group, everyone else also sat down on the seats and soon the political leader spoke "so Mr. Courier-" before he could speak any longer Howard stopped him and spoke up "No need for formalities Chancellor, just Courier will do"

The instigator chuckled and continued before he was interrupted "Courier, if I may be so bold. Can you tell me what your home is called?" he asked kindly but that was derailed almost immediately when the man in question answered again "Nope, I won't tell" at this the others facial expressions frowned, it then that Padme questioned "why won't you tell us?" she was curious like everyone else who were wondering about this man's home origins.

He responded "Well I won't tell WHERE the location is but I WILL tell you the name" at this they became interested and slowly leaned in, he gave the identification of his Dystopian world "it's called Earth" now they were getting somewhere but before they could inquire further he shot their questions down as if he knew what they were going to ask "I can't tell you much about my home, I will NOT tell you anything about that, let's just say that I'm doing it for the safety of my home."

"Well can you at least tell us what you do?" asked Amidala as she and her friends at least wanted to know about what he did before he was found on the _Resolute_ , he answered "well I had a job that required me to do a lot of walking, and I do mean A LOT of walks hell I'm actually surprised that I've haven't passed out yet during that time" and with that he soon began to walk out but not before speaking once more "speaking of which I'm going for a Walk, if someone needs me I'll be exploring" and with those last words he left the office.

~Senate Hallways~

Howard Waller was walking through the halls of the whole building but since no one was seen around the local area he then pulled up his Pip-boy 3000 and navigated through the Inventory section, he wasn't in combat and these clothes were becoming a pain to wear so he had pulled out his favorite clothing; Roving Traders Outfit and complete with hate.

His outfit was a dirty brown heavy coat filled with nothing but pockets on the chest and shoulders, he now had a light blue denim pants which were also dirty, he had black leather gloves on both of his hands for extra protection, on his blonde hair was a ball-cap like hat with a pair of black rimmed goggles, his feet were covered by dark brown worn shoes that had some rips in them and his eyes were protected by another pair of Goggles that somewhat matched the one placed at the top of the hat.

He liked his outfit, don't get him wrong he loved them all but this one was the one that he had the longest and had sort of a sentimental value to him but he won't anyone know that, however he was busy thinking about many things and most of them were comparing Earth and Coruscant but before he could continue on he accidentally bumped into someone and the two fell down at the same time.

"Oomph"

"Whoa"

He rubbed the back of his head and groaned "I'm sorry" he apologized to whoever he had accidentally pushed against, he got a reply in the form of an apology too "No it's my fault that I wasn't looking" it was feminine and he knew that it was female and when he looked to see who it was he was stunned.

She had purple hair that reached to her mid-back, her golden eyes were a pretty color that had somewhat slowed his beat but not enough for a slower heartbeat but enough to not feel it for a bit, she had blue skin that was alien but yet also seemed to match her perfectly, she wore what he assumes was another female outfit for it was colored red like shade of purple and it also hugged her figure.

In his eyes she was VERY beautiful despite being an extraterrestrial in nature, there must be something wrong with him "oh hello" she spoke trying to get the man in front of her attention, he shook his head and responded "hi there" and soon the two slowly got up and standing but after doing so they began to introduce to each other "I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of the moon Pantora, may I ask who you are sir?" she asked nicely as she was a senator, he responded "I'm called Courier by many" she was confused before he continued "it's more of a Nickname than anything really"

"Are you here for the Chancellor?" she questioned as there would be no one usually wandering around the halls unless it involved politics that concerned the Galaxy, he shook his head and replied "nah, actually just got done talking with him" he then motioned his hand pointing back from him, "anyway I gotta go Senator" spoke Howard as he began to leave her and go back to the Jedi Temple where they said he would reside until the time being.

"Goodbye then Mr. Courier" she said to him as she took began to walk towards her path.

* * *

 **~Jedi Temple, Guest Quarters~**

"So this is where I'm staying huh?" he asked his guide who happens to be the 'Togruta' padawan that was under tutelage of Skywalker, she nodded "yep and until the Council is sure about you then this place will be your new home" he looked around his assigned room and spoke "not too shabby but could use somewhat of an improvement" he then looked out his window and saw the sky was darkening and the city lights were showing some form of brightness.

He looked at her and asked a question "will I be able to take my walks?" he wasn't really keen on staying cooped up in one place for very long, she nodded "as long as you don't do anything that will cause trouble for the Council" he grinned at her and made a response "I make no promises" and with that he got up and began to wander around the whole temple.

~Later~

Rather than leave the Temple and go out at night like he wanted but realized that he could only wander around the whole facility and nowhere else he had decided to tinker with the weapons in his Inventory.

More specifically what makes the DC-15 Carbine tick, he only did this if he had nothing else to do and in order to do so he had to find a suitable place to focus on tinkering with his gear and to his surprise the Jedi had one of their spare rooms that they didn't use so he had taken it and made it into his temporal workshop where he can work on his hobby.

"Well from what I found out is that the Bullets from the ballistic guns and the Bolts from blasters are different." he explained as he looked at what the clones call a 'Deece' which was the standard in the Galactic Army's arsenal.

"The Bolts from the DC-15 are higher and more powerful in bullets and can hold much more ammunition, they are very effective depending on what the target is, it's strangely almost similar to the Laser Rifle's back home but except they don't disintegrate into ashes but rather act as 'Laser-Bullets' and leave scorch marks against flesh and metal whereas the one's the Brotherhood uses are more super-heated and cause 3rd degree burns and not that powerful."

Howard paused as he continued to examine the comparisons between the weaponry of the Republicans and Terrans.

"However because of it's usefulness almost nay, EVERYONE in the fucking intergalactic races use blasters and since the battles that the Soldiers told me is that they can also develop a shield generator of sorts to protect the user from it, even to the point where they can't be hit and can fire back without being harmed in the process, as much as that sounds cool and awesome there is still problems, because of this they have developed many other ways to utilize the effectiveness of Blasters from lethal to stunning an enemy to an unconscious state and are also used by both side's own fleets."

He stopped once more to catch his breath and then focus on the 'Outdated' ballistic weaponry he has in his Armory.

"The slugs I have are considered Outdated and ancient compared to this Galaxy's technological advances, I mean sure it's not that great to use and is actually weak but that's where they are wrong, for they are so over-reliant on blasters and energy based technology that they have completely forgotten a much more dangerous threat that bullets poses, with blaster bolts you can actually see them and dodge them avoiding being hit and can tell where the blasts came from." He had to rest for a bit to restore his once energy and wait until he could continue.

After a while he continued on with his explanation "And that's the problem with blasters, BUT the bullets I have are somewhat effective against opponents, not only that but no one would expect it since it's considered not useful and yet I shot a trooper by accident and it pierced his armor, it was due to the kinetic force that it was able to actually hit and no one can see the rounds due to how fast they are going, and not to mention that while everyone else is too busy seeing where the shots from blasters were coming from bullets are able to be shot undetected"

"But then again they no longer produce the ammunition that I have and I'll eventually run out and use the fucking blaster weaponry which I don't have the training for, then again I learned how to use guns by myself but this time there are some people who are willing to teach me, if I do use my guns then I had better learn to conserve them and make my shots actually count, or I could find an abandoned factory and mass produce the bullets for me, but the second option will take a while an I don't know how long I'll be here and I don't know who or what will create the ammo."

He shrugged his shoulders and saw that it was in the middle of the night "oh Jeez, I better go to bed before anyone notices that I've been gone for a long while" he said to himself as he walked to the door but before he could leave he turned off the lights and locked the door before leaving it.

Unknown to him he was heard on his rant by a certain Blue eyed and Orange haired Jedi Knight who was stroking his beard while looking at the door from where the Courier left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **FINALLY! Got a Chapter done and the second one too.**

 **Man I almost forgot about this story until I remembered, now I know that some of you will be mad at what I wrote but hey at least it's updated right?**

 **Now time for your regularly scheduled program.**

 **SUBJECT TIME**

 **Subject 1: Is this story to your satisfactory?**

 **Subject 2: Should I make the Courier join in during Blue Shadow Virus? (Helping with find the Cure) Or during the Ryloth liberation? (With Obi-wan or Mace)**

 **Subject 3: Would you guys like it if I had Howard scavenge the battlefield after a conflict? (Take Droid parts, loot clones and take weapons to sell on Black Market)**

 **Subject 4: Should I make the Chapters longer or same?**

 **Subject 5: Courier Vs Dooku? or Grievous? or Cad Bane?**

 **Final Subject (6): Should Howard find a way to make Bullets? Or should he use Blasters later?**

 **Until then this is FantasyRanger645. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Galaxy but same Lifestyle**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fallout New Vegas or Star Wars the Clone Wars, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **I do own MY version of the Courier.**

 **Criticism Okay I guess.**

 **No promises on this being a good story.**

 **OOC's (Out of Character) are to be expected.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Jedi Temple, Coruscant~**

Howard Waller was waking up from having a good nights sleep, he stretched his arms and looked out towards the city where the sun was rising showing that it was another day, he slowly got up and began to use his Pip-boy to change into his favorite Roving Trader outfit. He sighed and spoke to himself "time to do something" and with that he left his room and began his daily walk around the whole building that housed not only him but the entire Jedi Order.

He hated being cooped up in one single area since the 'Council' has deemed him somewhat of an enigma and possible threat that needed to be supervised to make sure he doesn't cause damage from what Skywalker has told them. But alas he had decided to follow their orders as to not anger them too much, he passed by a couple of children who looked no older than 5 or 10 in his opinion they were the so called 'younglings' that he heard from the Jedi and suffice to say is that the name fits for they are so young and cute. Just because he's an asshole doesn't mean he's rude to EVERYBODY.

Some learners of the force were giving him stares of curiosity and wonder mostly, but he ignored them for he was used to dealing with it back in the Mojave wasteland. He walked towards the library and was soon beginning to look into the past of this so called 'Galactic Republic' and see what it made it tick. However before he could enter the room he had decided to check up on his 'Project' that he worked on a few days before.

But before he could he heard his name being called out "Courier" he turned and saw Skywalker and Kenobi walking towards him, "well hello there" spoke the Hero of the Wasteland as he walked towards their direction. The trio then stood in the middle of the hallway where many other Jedi were passing by, it was then that the Terran spoke to them "so I heard that you two stopped the Blue Shadow Virus" well that was what he heard at least from the more gossiping force users, "yes, not only that but we also saved Ahsoka and Senator Amidala's lives with the clones." answered Obi.

Waller wanted to actually go and join them when he had heard that Padme was in danger but luckily they were saved but he felt a bit bitter about not going and possibly experience first hand at fighting against the Separatist Droids but alas he was restricted to go anywhere but the Temple and that pissed him off slightly. He looked at the two in front of him as they rarely talk to him and usually sent a now-recovered Ahsoka to watch over him.

"What do you want?" he asked them as he wondered as to what the duo want with him, it was Anakin who answered "we have a surprise for you" was all he said giving the current guest a glance that sparked his curiosity "what do you mean?" he inquired again as he was now intrigued as to what these two light-side users were up to. The orange haired elder with the beard was the one to speak this time "you see Courier the Council has found that your 'Restless' was a bit concerning and you might cause harm for the innocents here" this caused even more confusion.

But luckily Skywalker clarified "he means that the Council don't feel safe with you, so they want YOU to go with us" it was these words that caused the blonde haired man to have a facial expression of glee as he had hoped what they were saying "does this mean that?" trailed off Howard as his hopes were high and he was shaking in his metaphorical boots. At this the other two nodded and Skywalker spoke once more "yes, the Council has given us permission to take you on one of our missions" the blue eyed blonde smiled like that of a child who was getting a toy for Birthday.

"However" spoke Obi wan seriously which also made the once happy Courier to stop and look at him with an equal amount of seriousness, 'that was quick' thought Skywalker as he was genuinely surprised at how fast their guest went from happy mood to a serious one. Then Kenobi continued "since you're still considered as our Guest you will have to either join Anakin, Mace or I in our fleets to participate and you'll be under supervision as to make sure that your behaving well" inwardly Howard was sighing in annoyance as he figured as much but at least he'll fight.

"Where is he?" the blonde native of Earth questioned as he heard Windu's name, "he's meditating with Yoda" answered the blue eyed brown haired Jedi Knight and at that the Courier nodded and asked them a question again "when do we leave?" at this it was the light-side user with the beard who replied "soon" and speaking of soon he left with Anakin in tow leaving the Terran Hero to be hyped up for the operation that he was going to join in, he might actually see what these so called 'Seps' droids are capable of.

He then walked back to his 'Workshop' and continue with his tinkering on his equipment that he'll be using for the upcoming battle.

~Later~

"That should do it" spoke Howard Waller as her had just got done tinkering with the Blaster he had 'Borrowed' when he arrived on Skywalker's ship a few days back. He was impressed by the tech still but like he said it also has it's own problems as the accuracy wasn't that great and it only has a limited amount of attachments but nonetheless it has proved useful for the Grand Army of the Republic as he saw the clones use back then when he was observing.

So in a way he had 'Modified' this Deece with his own personal touches for you see he had added a stock to help with the aim and a scope for sights so that he could identify who or what he was targeting at instead of spraying and praying. He at least hoped that it improved the efficiency of it's stats and maybe help improve the soldiers work making sure that they at least have a better chance of scoring and living.

Then there was his OTHER situation, the one where he has to be careful about using bullets since they DO damage to armored foes especially the AP (Armor-Piercing) rounds against the more heavily thick armored foes but he doesn't know HOW effective they will be. But he still has to be counting how much ammo he has since he is rather limited on resources now and no doubt that no factory known are able to create ballistic rounds but he had to have hope right?

He soon heard a knocking on the door that led into his current room, "enter!" he yelled out to notify that whoever was knocking they have permission to enter the makeshift workshop and his ears had heard someone entering. The blonde male turned his head and saw Ahsoka there looking at him with her arms crossed "hello there Courier" she spoke to him and he replied "hi" and then went back to his 'study'.

"So I heard your joining us later" she said to the guest of the Jedi Order as he worked on something she didn't know but was probably safe considering that have been no incidents since a couple days ago. She shivered at the thought as she and the others have not seen someone so 'Bored' in their entire life, poor Jedi knight who was foolish to restrain him and is now hospitalized.

"Yes" was the only response as he continued without any interruption, he had hoped that THIS small little project would come in handy as he had used it multiple times himself and luckily got the parts for it but due to him being suddenly here he could only make a limited amount of them. But he was also curious as to how much time he had left before the Jedi could get him and leave for the OP he was going to participate, "so why are you here?" he questioned his newcomer.

She replied with a grin "oh nothing just wanted to see what you were doing" she had hoped to at least get to know him a little bit more, and not just for herself but the rest of the Jedi who were also intrigued by the Courier's lifestyle before he came into the galaxy. But it would seem that her plan somewhat worked as he had answered her "yeah? Well I'm doing great and not kinda peeved that they sent someone to come and check up on me and know my origins" it was sarcastic and yet surprised the young Togruta as she realized that he knew.

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his free hand and spoke to her without even turning "you are not the first ones to interrogate me, Soka and will definitely not be the last one to try and get my info off of me" he paused for a minute before continuing his speaking "but I guess I'll have to satisfy their little proactive approach, so if you want to know Soka is that I'm making something that'll help me and possibly help the troops in combat" was all he said before he ignored her once again and kept doing his project.

As the saying goes curiosity killed the cat as she had inquired more on his little side doings "what is it?" she tried to peek closer to what it is but she was pushed back roughly but before she was forced backwards she had saw a what seemed like a small jar with bubbles rising up. "Aren't you supposed to be with your teacher or something?" he asked her rudely as he didn't like the fact that one of the students of a 'Great' Jedi was here bothering him stead of her master.

Ahsoka's eyes widen and she spoke up "oh yeah! They said that you better prepare because we're going to be leaving soon" and left with those words in mind, the Courier nodded and continued his so called 'tinkering'.

* * *

 **~ _Acclamator_ -Class ship~**

"Glad to see you have joined us Courier" spoke Obi Wan as he saw the current guest now walking towards him and Mace's location, Howard nodded while he still was in his Traders outfit as he began to think on how he was now joining up with Kenobi's group.

It was decided that the Courier went with Obi wan's group as both Anakin and Mace's own respective teams, for when the rest of the fleet arrived to Skywalker's ship they noticed that one of the so called 'Droid Control' ship was in pieces and the rest of the enemy frigates were in disarray if the delayed responses were any indication and the many fighters that belonged to the Victors. To be honest Howard was a bit peeved that he wasn't a part of Anakin's side but then again he doesn't know how to fly so he'll let it slide for now.

The current Guest of Obi wan asked a question "So what's the Operation?" he had wanted to know what he was getting himself into and also needed to have information onto where they were going. "We need to take the City of Nabat from Separatist control so that we can have a location where to land the troops" was the answer of Mace Windu as the trio were now standing in front of one of the LAATS that was going to participate in the mission.

"I guess it's time to meet the locals then" was the only words of the Courier as he had boarded on the gunship and looked at his soon to be fellow soldiers "I couldn't agree more" replied the bearded man as he too got on board and the hatch to the flight contraption closed signifying that it was about to begin. "Aren't you gonna change into something more fitting for this?" inquired a Clone as he and his fellow brothers saw their new ally wearing nothing but civilian clothing, "thanks for Reminding me" said Howard as he pulled up his pip boy and pushed a few buttons.

His clothes changed instantly shocking some if not all of the troopers as he was wearing something completely different.

He wore a black colored leather jacket that resembled that of Bikers back on Earth, his left sleeve was removed exposing skin, his left shoulder was covered by a small piece of metal plating that offered little protection against blasters, his right arm however was covered by it's sleeve and on the forearm was another armor plate that was strapped by a piece of leather, in fact most of the armor pieces on the torso was covered by straps that held them together, he wore dark brown leather pants that the shins were protected and a pair of black boots.

Cody was one of the ones who were shocked at the sudden change in attire of the Courier "H-How did you do that?" he asked stuttering as he had tried to come up with a logical solution as to what had just transpired but nothing came up except for the small device on the now leather armored individual's forearm, speaking of whom just grinned "it's thanks to my Pip-Boy" he answered the question as he then raised his multi-purpose object on his left arm.

"You suddenly changed into combat armor because of THAT little thing!?" shouted a still surprised clone trooper as he was now eyeing the so called 'Pip-boy' on the man's body. The blonde haired male nodded "before you ask, It's a multi-purpose device created back where I'm from and to put it simply, it is a Music Player, Location Tracker, Hacking device and best of all a mobile Armory all rolled into one" now if the men's helmets weren't on Howard was sure that their jaws would be on the floor at what he said.

'All those things into one little thing? Kriff wherever he came from has either the Craziest minds or possibly the most brilliant thinkers!' thought Cody as he was even more surprised that something to tiny could contain so many and possibly even more as not EVEN the Republics nor the Confederacy had ever came up with that. 'It's certainly a good thing he's on our side then' were the thoughts of the General as he stroked his beard being the more calm and hiding his shock well, and if he said is true about the Armory then how many weapons does he have?

"Could we possibly hear some songs?" asked another Clone as he was curious as to what was on the Pip-boy, the blue eyed 24 year old nodded "some of these are pre-recorded so it means that I didn't put them in it" he lowered his head 'these are the songs that was able to survive' thought the Courier grimly as he pushed a button but what he didn't realize was that it was Kenobi who saw his facial expression change.

A happy tune was heard as it sounded like older music from long past, then the lyrics were heard.

[Well, I don't know, I've been told Uranium Ore's worth more than gold, sold my 'Cad, I bought me a jeep, I got that bug and I can't sleep.]

[Uranium Fever has gone and got me down, Uranium Fever is spreadin' all round. With a Geiger counter in my hand, I'm a-goin' out to stake me some government land.]

[Uranium Fever has done and got me down.]

Some were confused at what the song was meaning but they couldn't argue as it had gotten their interests as to their guest's homeworld. Sure it sounded outdated but at least they could have some tunes before something happened to them.

* * *

 **~Battlefield~**

"Take cover!" a shout was heard throughout the whole area as the soldiers were pressing onwards but yet taking cover wherever it was as they were being suppressed by enemy red blaster bolts hitting some of their troops which were unfortunate to be victims of it's trajectory thus ending their lives even, it also didn't help that they were all wearing white whilst Waller wore a dark brown that somehow blended in with the dirt when he ducked when a random bolt nearly hit him.

Speaking of which Howard was now laying next to a dead trooper whose body was unmoving, he brought out his Cowboy Repeater and aimed for the enemy and since it was his first time it was a plus so that he an see what he's up against. He looked through the scope and saw the threat that was keeping Ghost Company at bay by spreading out the bolts out of their own variant blasters, "THAT is the enemy?" asked Howard as he was a bit disappointed in the appearance of these 'B1 Battledroids' as the clones called them but yet he can not underestimate them.

Nonetheless he took aim at his now targets and spotted three on the tower laying on the ground like him but that was a mistake as he then used V.A.T.S. to use against them.

[B1 Battledroid. Head. 74%]

[B1 Battledroid. Head. 65%]

[B1 Battledroid. Head. 50%]

With his enemies highlighted and and the percentage so high he was ready to take it and so he did, in three quick consecutive actions the heads of the Droids exploded shocking the troopers at the speed and leaving a fried circuitry of the enemy as they were shocked as well. "What the!?" shouted a surprised B1 soldier as it had witnessed something kill it's friend and it wasn't a Republic blaster but before it could get any answers four more were destroyed leaving itself as the sole defender.

Meanwhile back on the ground "what are you waiting for!?" demanded Waller as he reloaded his Repeater rifle with the bullets it used, glad to know that his weapons did cause damage and kill the weaker ones but from what he heard these B1's were only the weaker and grunts of the Confederacy and the B2 Super Battle Droids were much stronger and tougher than these and that made the Courier think that these Super's may have a bit more bullets than their B1 counterparts.

"R-Right" came the reply of Cody as he took aim with his own rifle and fired eliminating the last threat thus securing the wall and a way into the home of the Twi'leks that were local to the region. "That was impressive Courier" complimented the leader of the 212th as he had never seen someone get rid of something so easily and quickly, the complimented man nodded "if they were going to continue fighting then they shouldn't be standing so still" he spoke up as he and the Jedi Master were both approaching the wall with the men.

They crossed over the wall and were now looking at a desolate location of several buildings were empty and void of any life, "the hell happened here?" said the Terran human to no one as he was questioning what had transpired before their arrival but his eyes took notice of scorch marks on the exterior of the village homes and that it immediately answered his question. He stopped as soon as he saw one of the enemy soldiers body had fell from he wall and was now broken beyond repair, "might as well" he muttered to himself as he then took the blaster off of the droid.

"What are you doing?" inquired a Clone with yellow markings similar to Cody's but yet different, the replicated male got his answer "they aren't gonna use them anymore" was all he said before he ripped off the head of the droid with his strength and showed it to the inquiring man of war. "That's actually Illegal to take that" scolded the same trooper in a hushed tone as to make sure that his fellow brothers didn't hear what he said, the Earthling replied with a smug look "for YOU maybe, but I'm a Courier and I take things that no one will use" and to prove his point he went back outside.

The genetic enhanced male was a bit disturbed at how someone he met was so demeaning of the Machines of the Seps, but his view of him even lessened as he had witnessed the Courier take one of HIS brother's deceased body's weapon and even the helmet "oi! That's Republic property!" nearly shouted the soldier as he had saw the man take something that wasn't his own but he was ignored as the other Human continued to take off the weapons from the dead clones.

But alas the Trooper known as Boil just shook his head and walked back towards the interior where the rest of the group was at but then heard gunfire behind him, he turned around and saw the barrel of the rifle he carried, at First the 212th member thought that the man was aiming at him "Drop your weapon!" he shouted and ordered as he saw said weapon pointed towards him. "I said drop it!" he ordered once again but yet again the Human of the Wasteland didn't respond.

*Clank*

Was the sound of something metallic hitting the ground behind the clone trooper, he turned around and witnessed a bulky four legged metal machine fall to the ground with a large eye "A recon droid" he muttered as he may have been either saved by the slug user or he had spotted it and took aim without him knowing, "your welcome" came the words from the Terran male as he then went back to taking the weapons off of the bodies.

"There you are Boil" spoke a matching voice and the mentioned soldier looked at his brother who was approaching him "Commander Cody was wondering where you and the Courier were at since you both left without telling anyone" at the mention of his name the Blonde haired desert hero replied back to the new arrival "I was curious about the planet since this is my first time, so Boil here accompanied me to keep watch" at this the black haired cloned man was stunned that the grave-robber lied to his brother who seemed to shrug.

As the clone turned around he had spotted a Recon droid that was busted "a Scout?" he asked as he picked it up, the non-replicated man nodded "I saw it looking at us so I took the shot" at the mention of this the second soldier spoke out "we gotta report this to the general" and soon the trio had moved back into the interior of the wall and catch up with the rest of the whole company.

* * *

 **~C.I.S. Encampment~**

A lone B1 droid walked up towards another one that was different than a combat model but looked like an assistant "sir, the reconnaissance droid that we sent hasn't reported back yet" spoke out the machine as it had given the commander an answer. The tactical bot that was the leader of the current battle group spoke out "have you received any information before it's destruction?" inquired the bot cold and lifeless as it had wanted to know how the scout was detected since clones aren't that bright.

The same battle bot nodded and pulled out a Datapad before handing it towards it's leader, the T-series machine look at the video that was playing from the destroyed bot, what it saw was two individuals an average Clone Trooper and someone else that wasn't a member of the Republic but wore something different entirely, possibly a mercenary depending on how the tone of the first organic's was low and the lack of acknowledgement from the second being.

 _"That's Republic property!"_ came the shout of the First human as the Commanding droid had witnessed the non-responsive mercenary as the other man had taken the Republic weaponry off of the bodies of the fallen and even some pieces of armor.

It spoke once again "so the Jedi have hired a bounty hunter to work for them. They are getting desperate." it had not calculated this but nonetheless it had to re-calculate against this new apparent threat against them, but from what it saw this new enemy was well aware of the presence of the Probe and therefore may be aware of others that would be sent out towards them, it also had to report this to Emir Wat Tambor who was at Lessu.

"What shall we do sir?" asked another battle droid as it had saw the recording and was a bit nervous due to how the Probe was killing with nothing as far as the video could play, TX-20 replied "we plan accordingly" and with that left to give it's own report to the Emir of Ryloth.

* * *

 **~With Courier, Boil, Waxer~**

"What do you think happened here?" asked Waxer as he and the other two were now walking down a path since they separated from Cody and Wooley to find and locate the enemy forces and find out what had transpired to the Citizens of Ryloth, and the Courier went with the two clones under the 212th commander's order which the men had agreed and now the group of three were patrolling.

"I don't know Waxer but from what I can tell, it wasn't good" came the reply of the third member of the team as he walked with his Repeater on his back and readied to be used, "how about some tunes?" he spoke to the other two as he then pulled up his Pip-boy and began to select some music, he pushed another button and soon they all heard the song began to play "you know for someone who uses outdated equipment, you sure have interesting music." said Boil to the Courier as they all listened in.

[Yippy yay, there will be no wedding]

[bells for today.]

[I've got spurs that jingle jangle jingle, as I go riden merrily along, sing oh ain'tchya glad your single and that song ain't so very far from wrong.]

[Oh Lillybell, Oh lillybell though I may have done some foolen this is why I never fell.]

And they continued to walk down their pathway until they could no longer hear the song play anymore.

The sounds of rubble moving were heard "did you hear that?" inquired Waxer as he had motioned with his hand to stop and after they did more sounds of rubble were heard again but louder "enemy?" alerted Boil as he readied his blaster to take aim, Waxer was more hesitant as he was sure he had saw something and it was small, Howard just kept his Repeater on his back holstered and since he was sure whoever or whatever it was could've made an attempt on their life already but didn't they were harmless.

More or Less anyway.

"Relax" said the Courier to his other two companions as he had approached the corner which also led into an alleyway "what are you doing!?" shouted the black haired man as he was surprised that someone was so calm in this situation and for all they know it could be a trap and he would be walking into it but alas the two had followed the Terran into the alley. But what they didn't expect was a small twi'lek female child hiding behind a couple of Crates.

It was Waxer who removed his headgear to show off his bald head and his soft brown eyes that had shown worry, "it's just a tail-head" muttered the still helmeted soldier as he shook his head to calm himself as he saw no more reason to be armed espicially if it was against a small girl no less, Waller kneeled down next to the not-Boil and looked at the alien child. She looked frightened by the trio of men and since they all carried weapons she may be hesitant to trust them.

"Don't worry little one" spoke the Courier softly as he inched closer to her but still keeping his reach to a minimum as moving normally would cause her to react and possibly violently lash at them and they can't have that, he then motioned towards Waxer to give him something and the man obliged as he handed the Blonde haired Human a piece of food he had on him which he then gently gave the piece of nutrition to the smaller being from her looks of malnutrition.

"Aw look at that, you made a new friend" mocked the other trooper as he couldn't believe these two. The Blonde male mocked back "at least I actually MADE a friend" he then eased gently closer to the younger native as she backed away more, Boil scoffed at the display as if brushing the statement as false, he then spotted something approaching their way and then the sounds he heard realized what they were.

He then got the other three's attention "Recon Droids!" he spoke loud enough for them to hear and they too turned their gaze towards the silhouettes of said machines that were swiftly approaching. "Hide little one" said Howard to the young girl as he and the troopers had also planned on taking cover behind either some of the rubble nearby or next to some crates, unfortunately for the 24 year old Hero of the Mojave he was in the middle of the street "what are you doing?" whispered Waxer as he hid behind a pillar.

The current guest of General Kenobi pulled up his pip-boy gaining some looks at him "this is no time for music" scolded Boil as the lightly armored man was looking at his device. Both Boil and Waxer didn't have time to react as the Probe had already turned the corner into their direction "Fierfek!" cursed the kinder soldier as he was sure now the enemy knows of their location, but to the shock of the twin clones the Droid scout just kept it's course and not stopping.

Boil peeked out of his cover for sight and to his utter shock the so called 'Courier' wasn't standing there anymore, just an empty space between him and his brother "where did he go?" inquired the Republic fighter as he and his fellow were now looking everywhere for him but when the two clones approached each other they suddenly stopped in their tracks due to bumping against something, "what the!?" shouted a surprised certain bald trooper as he back away.

A shimmering was seen before a sudden appearance of Howard Waller took place "how did you do that!?" questioned a still surprised Boil as he was sure he was seeing things, the blonde male answered "simple my dear Boil, I used something called a Stealth Boy to turn myself invisible for a brief 30 seconds before I decloaked." he then checked his inventory and saw that he now had 14 pip boys left. He groaned in annoyance "but because of that I've wasted a precious item" he then shook his head before rubbing and looking at the same direction the Scout went.

"Let's go before it come back this way" spoke Boil as he was not liking that the Courier was nearly exposed until the last minute and that the group of 3 were out in the open. The other two nodded taking this as a serious matter since they were distracted by a local, speaking of which she was ahead of them when the non-clone had spotted her nearing a corner "Wait!" he tried to yell out for her but it seems that wasn't the case as she continued down the path which also led the same direction as the Probe.

Both Howard and Waxer followed her with the latter shouting out in worry "She's going the same direction as the Droid!" he then sprinted faster as he was the one who is more worried about her safety than the objective that they were ordered to do. "I'm just trying to keep you guys alive!" Yelled Boil as he followed suite behind the other chasing duo.

~A few Minutes later~

The group of men soldiers have finally caught up with the young Twi'lek who had stopped a few feet from a building. "She sure has a lot of energy for one who seemed to be malnourished" said the black haired man under his Phase 1 helmet as he was looking at her who was still, the blonde male lowered into a crouch before whispering "This is your home isn't it?" he questioned her, he knows that she probably doesn't know what he's saying but he was positively sure that she knew what he said just now.

Young Twi'lek just began to sob before embracing Waxer who too was kneeled as the group entered her supposed former home, Waller saw a small strange looking toy that seemed to belong to a child and at that moment he knew instantly who it belonged to so he picked it up before inspecting it to see if there were any kind of damage no matter how small was on the item in his hands. He looked towards her as she was now being held up by the bald Replicated man's arms before giving to her who took it from his grip and embraced it in a tight hug.

'She's not the only one who I saw was in the same state. I too was that once.' thought the Native of Earth as he began to pat her head trying to comfort her while remembering how similar their lifestyles were like or are in this case for her. "It's alright tiny one, we're here to help you and your people. Hell we won't go back home unless we are ABSOLUTELY certain that everyone is free and I do mean EVERYONE." comforted the Earthling as he was attempting to cheer her up.

"He's right. We will NOT stop until Everyone on this planet is free!" added Waxer as he too was trying to keep her in a happy mood while also agreeing with the current supposed 'Guest' of General Kenobi. He may be a clone like all the others but they each have their own personalities to separate them from each other just to be not confused for each other and his was that of a caring and gentle man despite being bred for war and war only.

The Terran traveler looked back at his fellow ally's own words and began to think 'I bet if the war wasn't happening and so serious he could have been a great fatherly-figure to those without any parents or at least an older brother.' He internally shook his mind away from the thought as he was getting back to the task at hand which was now looking for a way out of there location, it may have been the child's home but due to the rubble and torn down stone walls it provided little cover should they be found by a patrol group.

He stopped as he began to hear hissing sounds and immediately been reminded about Radscorpions back in the Post-Apocalyptic world he was born on. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath as he began to ready his Repeater for combat, this action caused alarms to ring in the soldiers own instincts when he raised his ranged weapon as they soon put on their own helmets and armed themselves while the young Ryloth Local was put on the floor.

However she also heard the hissing and knew what it was, she just couldn't allow these men to be harmed even though they carried blasters so she had began to move some smaller debris off of her carpet.

 _"Boil, Waxer come in"_ came the copied voice of the two other clones from the communicator attached to Waxer's wrist, he answered but yet was keeping his blaster at the door or any of the opening in case some unknown enemy came in "Commander this is Waxer reporting in" the kinder Clone replied while keeping an eye out alongside the other two. _"Where are you two!?"_ inquired the commanding officer of Ghost Company as he sounded like not that far off.

*HISS*

* * *

 **~With Cody and Wooley~**

 _"SON OF A BIT-"_ was the line cut off from Cody's own communication device on his wrist as the voice came from the Courier, he had tried to contact them again "Waxer come in!" but to no avail as the sounds of static were heard and his companion seemed to be a bit worried as the sound was cut off and the last bits before it disconnected was the sounds of blaster and ballistic being discharge at some unknown enemies that had gotten to the group of three.

Wooley was having an unpleasant feeling churning at the insides of his stomach when that happened, "we need to go back for them!" he nearly yelled at the top of his lungs as he was a little more than eager to rescue the three-man team from whatever fate they were about to be dealt. However it seems that his actions were put to a stop by his C.O. who merely put a hand on the trooper's chest-plate "No" was the simple reply from Cody as he knew what the rookie clone was thinking about.

At this the lesser ranking soldier was appalled by what his superior was saying "What are you talking about!?" he had demanded to know why they couldn't go and rescue their brothers who were in clear danger, alas once gain that train of thinking was put to a stop by the Commander of the 212th who shook his head "I know that you want to go and save them but we have to focus on the mission at hand" at this remark Wooley felt a tint of anger rising up but used his head and realized that even if he DID go he probably wouldn't be enough to help despite against his wishes.

He nodded in an almost solemn mood as they then trekked back to their temporary encampment where the rest of the attack group was at that were also being commanded by the General of the whole battalion altogether.

However before they could proceed any further as they approached the intersection they both heard the sound of hissing coming from behind them and without any kind of hesitation the duo of Replicated Humans turned and saw what they assumed was the local wildlife reaching their location while giving off sounds that somewhat resembled that of hunger. "Run!" ordered the yellow striped Officer as he began to fire his blaster at the new arrivals.

But it proved to be ineffective as it seemed that even when the bolts connected it did little damage and just served to make the creatures to have more anger as they slowly gotten closer to the duet of armed team as the pure white armored individual began to turn away from the soon to be fight between the two Clones and these native creatures. However it seemed that one of them had spotted the leaving trooper and chased after him whilst the second beast was focusing it's attention on Cody.

Speaking of who he had witnessed the monster aim for his subordinate "WOOLEY!" he shouted trying to warn his brother about the oncoming monster that was chasing him but he was soon brought back to his own enemy that hissed at him and lunging. Wooley on the other hand looked back at him and saw the other animal was after him and he had tried to aim his blaster but due to the speed of it's approaching and the panic rising he missed the couple of shots he fired trying to at least slow it down.

He then tripped on a rock that had made him fall down and therefore preventing him from continuing his retreat while the beast was catching up faster and faster while the soldier was trying to desperately stop it by firing in it's direction but due to his fear taking over the bolts didn't hit and merely whizzed past it's body while some strays did hit but it only served to piss it off. "I'm not dying here!" screamed Wooley as he was now below the animal as he felt his end was upon him and with a last will of defiance he yelled out "FOR THE REPUBLIC!" and was about to embrace.

But it seemed that he would have to change his name or the universe wasn't willing it for he got to live another day.

*BANG*

*SPLAT!*

The plain and shiny white helmet was now stained with a dark shade of Blood but it wasn't red rather it was a purplish tint, the trooper that once accepted his fate had a shocked expression under his helmet as he was feeling the after-effects of near-death. "Down ya filthy mutt!" came an all to familiar voice that didn't belong to one of the usual Clones but there were also a pair that had shared the mentioned vocals "Right there!" and another "Get it!" and soon the sounds of Blaster fire were heard.

Cody looked to the source and saw the Courier, Boil and Waxer around a corner and they too were covered in blood while a small twi'lek child hiding behind Howard's leg covering her ears, "Boil, Waxer!" shouted the Commander as he was relieved that his two best men weren't killed and now had saved him by pushing back his opponent with their own energy weapons. "Sir!" spoke Waxer as he was kneeling next to his superior Officer who was laying down.

The creature screeched in pain as another loud bang was heard and the sounds of Splatter were heard as a thudding was heard, the leader looked and saw that the beast no longer had a head and it's body is now laying on the side with blood oozing out of the nape. He turned towards where the bang originated from and saw the Courier holding a small pistol that had a single barrel with six cartridge and two ancient bullet casings had fallen out, the thing also had a long scope and Cody assumed that the Courier had used the attachment to get the aim.

But nonetheless the Clone Officer was still stunned that something so Archaic could have such a devastating effect on one of the more critical weak-points.

"Thanks" thanked the Commander as he got up and dusted himself off while his other two subordinates saluted and were ready to give their report but that was postponed as he had heard a small tiny voice "Nera" came from the young Twi'lek who was tugging at Howard's leather pants trying to get his attention and she had succeeded as he looked down while looking at his depleted ammo that was laying next to her.

He wanted to know what she was going to ask him as he knew from experiencing the same thing repeatedly throughout his Wandering days, "what is it little one?" he had initiated the conversation while the three clones were now trying to get rid of the corpse that's laying on top of Wooley's own body. "Nera" she said the word once more and did something that the Courier wasn't expecting.

She hugged him.

The blonde's eyes widen at the action as he felt her hold on him become tighter as if she doesn't want to let go of his being. Howard was still internally reeling in shock that this young alien girl is hugging HIM of all people, he saw that she hugged both Waxer and Boil earlier but he never realized that she too wanted to show her gratitude through hugging. It's a new concept for our favorite Hero of the Wasteland as not very many were much of a hug person if not barely know it at all, Luckily for him he knew what the contact was and gave his own back to her.

After the little physical embrace he gently patted her head then booped her on the nose like Waxer and she had giggled happily. "So Boil, Waxer tell me what happened?" questioned Cody as he and his other clones were now standing around after getting rid some of the blood on Wooley's armor while the man himself is sitting still, "Sir we were ambushed by the things that we killed sir!" came the reply of Boil as he and Waxer stood straight.

"How did you two survive?" he inquired again as he was aware that their blasters won't work on the creatures as proven when he had tried to fend them off but it only angered it, it was Waxer who answered "you should thank the Courier, he saved us and by extension you sir" it was true due to the proof of the headless monstrosities. "Before you ask I used my Pip-boy to get a shotgun and blow the beasts apart!" came the sharp words from Waller as he picked up his casings.

Waxer spoke up once again "he doesn't mean Figuratively sir, he really means quite literally as well" he and his brother shivered at the sight of a local animal suddenly explode into pieces of flesh and blood, they still have the stains to prove it as was shown on their armor that was once pristine white now covered in dirt, grime, and blood with a tint of meat smelling off of their bodies. The current leader of the now reformed group shook his head "we need to report back to General Kenobi" stated Cody as they were late to return.

Everyone nodded even the Courier who had just finished playing with the young gal next to him, "follow me and don't stray" was all he said before motioning her to follow as the group of 6 left back to base.

* * *

 **~Makeshift Camp~**

The group of six arrived at the encampment where the General was waiting patiently for the report so that they could form some kind of plan, but what everyone at the area was stunned to see is a little twi'lek child near the Terran Hero as she hid behind his pants, the blonde smiled at her trying at least calm her nervousness at seeing such a military presence around her and looking at her direction as the soldiers were walking towards their General.

"Ah Cody, I'm glad your back" spoke Obi wan as he had spotted his best officer return and with the others, "sorry General we had an encounter" spoke Waller as he sat down down on a nearby rubble along with the child who took a seat next to him as the 24 year old human had then began to search through his inventory in his Pip-boy. "I see you brought back a guest" uttered the Jedi knight as he stroked his beard while looking at their new arrival, Cody nodded "it seems that she is attached to him, Waxer and Boil" he explained.

Kenobi nodded understanding the situation "alright, but what do you have Cody?" he asked the man as he wanted to get back on track, the mentioned soldier nodded before he walked to a table and typed in some buttons to activate a blue holographic digital 3D image of what he and Wooley scouted earlier. However another image appeared in a similar state of transmission but instead of a place it was a person and they were Mace Windu who was still back on the ships, he looked at both Cody and Kenobi "what have you to report?" he questioned.

The commander then began to give his succession of his assignment "Me and Wooley had found the guns on the way we took, they are positioned here" he pointed to a part of the map which created a miniature red hologram that signified enemy presence "and here around the courtyard" he pointed again to show another location of where the artillery was located but he paused as he had to inform them of something else "But sirs, the enemy have taken the Locals captive and are using them as meat-shields."

"The prisoners will prove to be difficult to accomplish but not impossible. I have a plan around it and taking out those cannons as well" spoke Kenobi as he was now starting to form a plan. Windu however was more concerned and was about to speak but another familiar but childish voice "Nerra!" spoke the native alien girl as she pointed up to the sky, "it seems that we have an uninvited guest guys" said the Courier to everyone as he aimed his Repeater up to where the non-basic speaker was pointing and fired.

Then the effects of metal hitting the cold ground made everyone become alert as a couple of nearby Clones were closer and checked to see what he shot "General!" the voice shouted as one of them brought back a robotic creation that didn't belong to their army. "Recon Droids!" sneered the trooper that carried it while dropping and kicking it, "you guys should search your area carefully and thoroughly otherwise THIS kind of shit happens" came the words of the blonde Wastelander.

"Well at least you destroyed it before it could send back anymore data" said one of the white plastered soldiers as he felt somewhat relieved that their plans were not going to go awry but the shooter shook his head "still it had a decent amount so I guess we should prepare just in case" he explained as he was getting a bad feeling about this, "the Courier's correct the enemy no doubt knows we're here and are planning something to counter our troops" spoke aloud Kenobi as he was stroking his beard.

His eyes then turned towards the small being who still was next to his guest and an idea was created in his mind as he approached her and kneeled in front of her but she was still scared of new people so she hid behind the Courier's leg. "Hello there little one" he said to her trying to appear to not be any kind of threat towards her, then he surprises her by speaking her native language that unfortunately our Protagonist doesn't understand "how the?" he questioned but then again not everyone speaks 'Basic' as the relevant term of English is.

Obi-wan got up and began to explain "The little one here can take us around through the Sewers" he then began to inform everyone of his planning "but the enemy will no doubt know that something is wrong if all of us go. So Cody I want you to create a distraction for us while Boil, Waxer, the Courier and I rescue the hostages" the commander nodded as he understood the plan now as well as the Courier.

And soon the job to Rescue the POWs from Separatist control and be one step closer to liberating the Planet.

* * *

 **~With Kenobi and his Group~**

Obi-wan and his team have just exited the sewers with him being in the lead followed by Boil, Waxer, Numa and Finally Howard, the last of whom had asked their leader "so WHERE are going exactly?" he was kind of confused as he was sure that they were going to save the people and since they were also going to infiltrate the enemy base but the question is where are they going to enter from? Kenobi answered "it's simple really Courier, we enter through the Backside of the enemy forces and sneak through to the front where Cody will spot us and create the diversion."

Speaking of Back entrances they entered a building and inside of it was what resembled a few cells that should be able to house either large groups of people or animals but they were empty and void with the only sound that was present was scrubbing with a washing object. "This is possibly the worst job in the entire Separatist army!" complained a B1 Battledroid as it had scrubbed the floor with a rag, then it had heard the sounds of a lightsaber activating and clanking of metal parts falling to the ground "huh?" it turned and saw Obi-wan kenobi pointing his lightsaber at it.

The only thing it could do was be downtrodden as the cells have closed therefore making it prisoner of the cell it was just cleaning not that long ago. "I almost feel bad" said the Courier to the group as he had witnessed the machine seem a bit sad at how it had end up in this situation despite it's lack of face or any kind of expression but nonetheless he had continued with the mission 'B1 Battledroids huh?' he thought to himself as the group stopped at the stairs that led upwards.

"Courier stay here and keep her safe" ordered the General as he handed the small twi'lek to the said warrior as he holstered his Repeater and was now instead holding the child in his arms, but before he could ask the Jedi had explained "Boil, Waxer and I will go and free the prisoners, I want you to show them the way out and protect them should any droid follow them here" at the mention of the civilians being followed the blonde nodded before putting down the girl and unholstered his rifle "Just get them out here" was all he said and saluted.

The trio of Republic supporters went up the stairs but not before the clone twins looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up "don't worry little one, we'll be back" they didn't wait for a response as Kenobi had called them but they darted their eyes for a brief second to see she was giving her own thumbs up.

Obi-wan had motioned for the two troopers to pause as he looked around the doorway and saw a large group of Prisoners of War there with a few droids keeping guard and watching the group as if they were planning something but that isn't the case. His blue eyes turned and saw the other Clones that were being led by his Second-in-command who seemed to spot him and ordered his own brethren to launch their attack/distraction.

It proved to be marginally successful as the majority of the security forces were now retaliating against their enemy that had attacked them including the leading stand-in Protocol Droid that was the current leader/officer of the current group of machines as he led them towards the clones who in turn fired back. With the robots attention now focused solely on the rest of the Ghost Company it was now time for Obi-wan and the two soldiers under his command to commence their own mission.

"What the?" questioned a grunt droid as it looked at it's other machine before they both lost their heads to a lightsaber and before the others could register what had happened their heads were shot off from blue blaster bolts ending their short span of activity. The Jedi Master walked to the locals who were on the ground when one of them got up to stand and the General had used his lightsaber to cut off the binds holding their hands together, he then motioned to the people to the way they came from in their language.

Unfortunately for the rescue team one of the last droids that was leaving turned and saw the prisoners escaping, it then twirled it's body back to the group and began to fire it's own red blaster bolts which were loud enough to catch the others that were also barely leaving to return back to their placement and fire themselves.

With the Courier he watched many of the locals of Ryloth go down the stairs with the younger girl looking for someone and that person had called out to her but since the Human didn't understand the many Alien languages he was confused for a bit but saw a heartwarming hug between the two and instantly knew that the both of them were family. He however had heard a great deal of metal feet approaching their location and realized that indeed some of the enemies were after the prisoners.

"Ollo" he said as he poked his head out and spotted a couple of the chasers in front of the doorway, it would seem as their registry hadn't been applied for the squad of 4 battledroids reeled back in shock from the sudden phrasing. "What!?" one of them shouted as it was sure this humanoid wasn't a Clone but unfortunately for it the non-republic soldier had pulled out his slugthrower and fire completely obliterating the first bot leader.

Waller used a shotgun shell to decimate the enemy bot with ease 'they explode almost like body parts' was his thought as the upper half of the robotic parts were blown to pieces and were scattered on the ground quite literally, but he wasn't finished as he had used his shotgun on the other three machines as they too perished under the shells of the Close ranged weapon.

He wasn't done as he had managed to not be hit by red bolts that whizzed past his head as more droids were appearing and identifying him as a threat while they were also getting closer to him and trying to obtain their former prisoners however Howard wouldn't allow it as he pulled out a large syringe that was attached by two others with small tube-like strings going into the larger syringe, he then injected it into his arm really hard that he groaned in pain and he removed it back from his arm and simply grinned at his opposition.

"Come get some!" he roared out whilst raising his shotgun and firing at the ever approaching machines as he too walked towards their direction, but one of the droids was lucky for one of the blaster bolts hit the man in the side where he felt pain but to their surprise he shrugged it off like it was nothing despite the scorch mark now apparent and despite the injury he was smiling at them as if he was enjoying it.

*Click* he tried to fire his gun again but it would seem he had ran out of ammo and forgot to reload but he simply pulled out two other syringes but these were more thinner and sleeker than the large one but it would seem he did not have a care for he injected the two of them into the scarred area part of his body and his arm which he also injected another injection before, he looked at them before using his Pip-boy to pull out the little customized DC-15s he created before the mission began.

Luckily for him he had plenty of practice now in front of him as he aimed through the scope and fired even though he could have done so without needing the sight-enhancer but it would seem to be effective as the blue energy bolts from his Carbine had hit their marks with a couple of shots. Needless to say he was glad he had installed a stock to the thing as he was sure that even though his shots didn't exactly hit 100% it at least got his enemies.

*BOOM*

He turned his head and saw one of the Artillery guns explode followed by another as he witnessed the second one being shot at by a larger bolt and his eyes spotted Kenobi and the two brothers inserting what the Courier assumes to be ammo for the large weaponized machines that was ironically piloted by the General who served for the Galactic Republic, he smiled lightly as one of the B1's panicked before being blown up along with the ammo next to it but it would seem that one of the others had gotten a lucky hit as the shot also hit the allied controlled machine.

"Look out!" Howard shouted out as he had spotted the trio of Republic soldiers and leader get out of the area but they were blown away however as luck would have it they weren't harmed but just disoriented, he went toward the two clones to see if they were harmed despite living through such an explosion "are you alright?" he asked the both of them and he instantly received a nod from Waxer "we're fine just a scratch is all." The blonde smiled having his fears be put to rest.

Then the sounds of yelling were heard as the three Humans turned to the source and saw the prisoners they save come back in an almost charging motion that unrested Citizens would do against someone or rather in this case something "Does not compute. Does not compute" came the robotic voice of the Tactical droid that looked at the crowd surrounding it before the whole group of natives came up on top of the Separatist tank and start beating the machine if not destroy it in a savage-like way.

Waller smiled at the people as one of them had ripped off it's head before everyone looked up at the sky and saw Republic ships entering the area and flying above them, the Terran looked off to the side and saw his leader get up with the effort of the little girl he saw hug the male alien who in turn hugged her. "Looks like we kept our Promise" spoke Waxer as he and Boil walked next to our Hero of the Wasteland and were staring at the large ships begin to descend on their location but the Earthling survivor shook his head "not yet. Not until we completely drive them Seps off" he said.

The other two soldiers nodded understanding what he was implying, they were only part way through and they were eager to save the planet now. "By the way, how did you survive that shot?" inquired the bald Clone as he had witnessed the blonde blue eyed male be shot close if not point-blank at the side of his abdomen which was clearly visible, the mentioned blonde smiled before pulling a couple of medical looked syringes out from behind him.

"Thanks to these babies" was all he said before the two replicated men looked with disbelief looks "THESE are what kept you alive?" questioned the opposite of Waxer as he picked one of the medical objects from the man's palm not believe his ears but yet was curious as to how or what they were, as if knowing the question the leather wearing gunner answered "yes these things kept me alive but I only have a limited number of them left in my inventory so I only use them when in a situation I deem 'Unlikable' so to speak."

But Boil wanted to inquire more information "what EXACTLY are these things anyway?" he continued to examine the shot waiting for the man to answer and he wasn't disappointed "I won't get too much into it, let's just say that these babies will come in handy and 'Improve' my combat performance for a good 5 minutes" he explained without revealing too much information about his 'Projects' back at the Jedi Temple.

* * *

 **~Noon~**

The many fresh troops that were exiting the large ship through the ramp were marching off to their own objective under orders of their own respective Commanders/Generals. We see Howard speaking with Obi-wan "so Courier, what do you think?" he was curious about learning the Courier's perspective and Opinion of the Operation that he had just partaken in, the aforementioned male shrugged "to be honest Kenobi, I don't know" was all he said which caused the said man raise his eyebrows at the answer but it seemed the Guest had more to explain.

"I get what you're doing Kenobi and what the Republic is doing but I still need time to figure out on whether I should go back to the Temple on Coruscant or stay here and instead join Windu's group in taking Lessu and freeing the planet from Separatist control and yet despite my mind telling me to go back towards the Temple and recuperate from the battle to collect my thoughts but my heart tells me to help free these Civilians from enemy control." he sighed as he looked at the sunset in the distance.

He spoke once again continuing "Add onto the fact that MY weapons ammunition is pretty much nonexistent in this Galaxy and I have to basically take careful shots unlike you guys, not to mention that I also have to find a way back home as I have some people looking for me probably as a few days have passed since I am considered as a Peacekeeper back there." he may have been a Hero back on his homeworld but here he was just another man even though he knew this.

The blonde male heard Kenobi speak "I did order for the Troops to report on your behavior on the battlefield. And they were positive feedback; You took the mission seriously though you cracked jokes every now and then, keeping the morale high when death was certain through your 'Unique' tastes in music and watching out for troopers that nearly died if you didn't take action and save them." he trailed off getting a wide-eyed look from his Guest but he continued.

"There is ONE thing that seemed to be Negative about you and it came from Boil; You looted off of the deceased corpses from both Republic and Separatist's whilst taking Weapons and Armor/body parts now I am curious as to why you do it but it would seem that the Positives outweigh the Negative" he finished making the boy even more shocked.

Now he had a choice.

Return to the Jedi Temple and think about the events that transpired though he was used to death it was his first combat in a squad since he was usually alone.

Or.

Continue to liberate Ryloth from enemy control and freeing the populace so that they may regain their freedom and so their children could have a much better future.

He turned to Kenobi and gave his answer "Obi-wan Kenobi I would like to..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **DONE! Sorry for the long wait had many things to do. (Lies)**

 **Subject time!**

 **Subject 1: Now that our Protagonist has completed a mission with the Republic and is now conflicted what will he do now? Will he option A) Continue the fight OR option B) Return to the temple and focus on his 'Projects' and solution to return home.**

 **Subject 2: I hope I didn't lose too many fans of my stories for the wait, had to watch some of the episodes repeatedly to memorize the events that happened.**

 **Subject 3: Should the Courier change his attire or keep it as is?**

 **Subject 4: Can some of you guys give me ideas that could help Howard during the Clone Wars? If so PM me for your thoughts.**

 **Subject 5: Should the Courier have romance with some of the Female Characters during his off time or whenever he takes his 'Walks'? (I will create a Poll on Who could be his love interest).**

 **Subject 6: I created a Challenge for those of you who like my stories and I would like to read them, that is IF you want to that is. (it's called Reading Stories Challenge, rules are inside).**

 **Subject 7: Would you guys like to see the Courier command his own regiment/battalion of Clones?**

 **Subject 8: Is this chapter satisfying to you?**

 **Final Subject (9): Be sure to check out my other two Stories; The Wandering Huntsman and DxD Dragonborn in the world of Devils.**

 **This has been FantasyRanger645. PEACE!**


End file.
